Dokąd Zmierzasz?
by Wiana
Summary: HP/LV. Wydarzenie w Ministerstwie zmieniło nie tylko Harry'ego. Pod opieką Severusa chłopak próbuje na nowo znaleźć sobie miejsce w toczącej się wojnie.  Mroczny Harry
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział zbetowany przez Sandwitch, za co bardzo jej dziękuję.

* * *

><p><strong>Dokąd zmierzasz?<strong>

**Część 1**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not the same as yesterday<em>

_Ooh...It's hard to explain_

_How things have changed_

_But I'm not the same as before_

E for Extinction -Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

><p>Harry obserwował ruchy Snape'a spod przydługiej grzywki, nie chcąc, by mężczyzna zorientował się, że patrzy na niego, a nie w książkę. Profesor przygotowywał właśnie trzy różne mikstury i zdawał się tańczyć pomiędzy trzema kociołkami. Tymczasem on miał dziesięciominutową przerwę w warzeniu, którą poświęcał na dokładne przeczytanie kolejnych kroków oraz pilnowanie, by ogony szczurów nie napęczniały za bardzo w kwasie.<p>

Nie żeby tego potrzebował. Eliksir przyspieszający zasklepianie ran robił już tyle razy, że pewnie potrafiłby go sporządzić z pamięci, jednak Severus kazał mu trzymać się podręcznika; jeżeli to nie było oznaką stresu nauczyciela, to Harry nie wiedział, co innego mogłoby nią być.

Nie zrozumcie tego źle, Potter wciąż nie lubił Eliksirów i najchętniej byłby teraz zupełnie gdzieś indziej, lecz Snape potrzebował pomocy w przygotowywaniu tych wszystkich mikstur dla Zakonu, a jakoś nikt się do tego nie garnął.

Czasami miał ochotę skręcić kilka karków lub rozpruć parę brzuchów, by ci wszyscy idioci w końcu zaczęli doceniać ogrom pracy, jaki ten mężczyzna wkładał w wojnę. Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zdusił w sobie narastający głód krwi. Severus naprężył się i popatrzył na niego czujnym wzrokiem, zanim powrócił do pracy.

Nie zawsze był taki. Jeszcze rok temu znajdował się w stadzie tych idiotów. Tych niewdzięcznych bachorów, egoistycznych dorosłych i zaślepionych starców. Wszystko zmieniła walka w Ministerstwie, a dokładniej te kilka chwil, podczas których był opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta zwanego przez wszystkich Sam-Wiesz-Kim lub Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Garstka wtajemniczonych znała go pod imieniem Tom Marvolo Riddle, ale i tak praktycznie wszyscy ci idioci obstawali przy Sami-Wiecie-Kim; tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie kusić losu.

Czy już mówił, że oni wszyscy byli idiotami?

Ale odeszliśmy od tematu.

Już przed zajściem w Ministerstwie między ich umysłami istniała więź, pozwalająca na przesyłanie bólu, wizji i wszystkiego, co Voldemort był w stanie wymyślić, by torturować ówcześnie piętnastolatka. Opętanie zniszczyło wszelkie bariery między ich umysłami i Harry podejrzewał, że również między duszami. Na te przedłużające się w nieskończoność sekundy Harry Potter i Lord Voldemort stali się jednością i od tamtej pory nic już nie było takie jak dawniej.

Jednak to wciąż nie tłumaczy obecnej sytuacji między szesnastoletnim Potterem a trzydziestopięcioletnim Snape'em. Przełom w ich relacji nastąpił dopiero po fiasku w Ministerstwie. Po ucieczce Voldemorta Harry zapadł w śpiączkę i madam Pomfrey nie była w stanie go w żaden sposób wybudzić. Dumbledore kazał więc Severusowi wejść do umysłu Gryfona, by zobaczył, co dokładnie było przyczyną i czy można to było naprawić.

Umysł Harry'ego był w całkowitym chaosie. Nagłe rozdzielenie się po byciu jednością z Riddle'em sprawiło, że nie potrafił się pozbierać. I gdy tylko wykrył w sobie obecność poukładanego umysłu Snape'a, niemalże wessał go w siebie. Mistrz Eliksirów był uwięziony w głowie Pottera przez trzy dni, przeżywając wszystkie jego wspomnienia. W tym czasie chłopak wykorzystał jego umysł jako swoisty szablon do ponownego uporządkowania swojego. Niestety, wiązało się to również z zapoznaniem ze wspomnieniami Ślizgona. Oczywiście nie ze wszystkimi. Harry przypuszczał, że miał ich w głowie z około czternastu lat. Nie były chronologiczne; część była z niemowlęctwa, część z kilku ostatnich dni przed akcją w Ministerstwie, a jeszcze inne z czasu pomiędzy. Jednak gdyby je wszystkie zsumować, to możliwym było, że wypełniłyby trochę ponad czternaście lat życia. To było aż za dużo, by zrozumieć postępowanie mężczyzny. Podobnie jak wszystkie wspomnienia Pottera — to było zbyt wiele, by Snape mógł przejść obok nich obojętnie. Gdy się obudzili, obaj byli innymi ludźmi. Nie zaoferowali sobie jakichś ckliwych i wylewnych przeprosin; aż za dobrze wiedzieli, że nie miałyby sensu. Zamiast tego skupili się na pracy. Harry potrzebował jeszcze dwóch tygodni, by dojść do siebie, po czym — pomimo sprzeciwu Snape'a — został odesłany na wakacje do Dursleyów.

I wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do względnej normy, naprawiony umysł Harry'ego zaczął przetrawiać wszystko, co w nim zostało po scaleniu z Voldemortem.

Cóż, przynajmniej Vernon już nigdy nie będzie w stanie użyć na nim swojego prawego sierpowego. Dodatkowym tego plusem było szybsze zabranie go od wujostwa, chociaż nie do Weasleyów. Dumbledore wysłał go prosto do Severusa, aby ten znów zajął się jego psychiką. Mężczyzna miał znaleźć sposób na zamknięcie nowej, mroczniejszej strony Pottera i zrobienie z niego na nowo Złotego Wybawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata. Mistrz Eliksirów pomógł mu zaakceptować tę nową część siebie i dzięki temu zapanować nad sobą. Nie było to tym, czego Dumbledore oczekiwał, ale wystarczyło, by starzec przestał na nich naciskać.

Przyjaciele Harry'ego pogodzili się jakoś z jego nagłą zmianą zachowania, jednak stosunki między nimi nie były już takie same. W szkole szybko zauważyli, że Złota Trójca przestała istnieć, lecz pierwszy Ślizgon, który odważył się zaproponować mu przyjaźń z „przedstawicielami tej lepszej części magicznej społeczności", został przez niego tak przeklęty, że pozostali zrozumieli, iż ochłodzenie stosunków między Potterem i pozostałymi Gryfonami niczego nie zmienia.

Wiele wydarzyło się przez ten rok. I to wszystko doprowadziło ich do tego dnia. Dziś, w tajemnicy przed Dumbledore'em, Severus miał zabrać go do Voldemorta; podpisali z czarnoksiężnikiem specjalne kontrakty zapewniające im bezpieczeństwo w trakcie tego spotkania. A wszystko po to, by mogli się przekonać, jak naprawdę głębokie było połączenie między ich umysłami. Ponieważ jeżeli Harry był nieco inny, to — z tego co słyszeli z raportów — podobno Voldemort zmienił się nie do poznania.

Gryfon dokończył swój eliksir i odstawił go, aby przestygł. Posprzątał na stanowisku i podszedł do Severusa, by pomóc mu w krojeniu i miażdżeniu składników. Zabutelkowane mikstury musiały zostać dostarczone dyrektorowi, zanim wyruszą. Wzmacniający, naprawiający złamania i pęknięcia kości oraz leczący układ nerwowy. Po kilkutygodniowej ciszy, Zakon szykował się na wielką burzę. Harry był chyba jedynym, który nie mógł się jej doczekać.

Dumbledore'a nie było w gabinecie, więc zostawili cztery zestawy eliksirów na stoliku obok kominka i szybko skierowali się z powrotem do lochów. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, obaj pogrążeni we własnych rozmyślaniach. Severus był bardzo niespokojny. Wyraźnie analizował wszystkie możliwe drogi, którymi może się potoczyć ich spotkanie, jednocześnie planując najlepsze sposoby postępowania, aby w razie czego wyciągnąć ich z tego żywych. Pomimo zabezpieczenia kontraktem, lepiej było być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność.

Harry był spokojny. Za każdym razem gdy myślał o ponownym spotkaniu z Riddle'em, czuł podekscytowanie. Tak, wiedział, że będą musieli być ostrożni, jednak od tamtego spotkania rok temu ciągle czuł w sobie nieokreśloną tęsknotę i wiedział, że ona zniknie dopiero w chwili, kiedy znów stanie twarzą w twarz z Mrocznym Panem. Czuł się aż nazbyt gotowy na to spotkanie.

To niesamowite, jak wiele może się zmienić w przeciągu jednego roku. Jeszcze niedawno starał się zniszczyć Voldemorta, domagał się wzięcia udziału w walce z nim i kłócił z Dumbledore'em o prawo do uczestniczenia w zebraniach Zakonu. Chciał czuć się przydatnym, a nie tylko siedzieć w bezpiecznym zamku niczym jakaś cholerna księżniczka czekająca na wybawienie przez przystojnego księcia z bajki.

Gdy wrócił po wakacjach ze Snape'em, skończył z dziecinnym zachowaniem. Nie potrzebował już być częścią Zakonu. Severus mówił mu o wszystkim, co się działo na zebraniach nie tylko u Dumbledore'a, ale też u Voldemorta. Mężczyzna wierzył, że tylko posiadając pełen zestaw informacji, Harry będzie miał szansę na przeżycie. Nie czuł się też niepotrzebnym. Pomagał w warzeniu eliksirów i przygotowywaniu różnych magicznych przedmiotów przydatnych w akcjach. A gdy mieli wolną chwilę, Snape uczył go prawdziwej magicznej walki, a nie tych patetycznych pojedynków, które przerabiali na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. W prawdziwym życiu przeciwnik nie będzie czekał z kontratakiem aż sam zaatakujesz i przyjmiesz obronną pozycję, by zgrabnie odparować jego zaklęcie. Nie ma limitu czasowego ani punktów za co bardziej wyrafinowane magiczne sztuczki. Liczy się tylko przetrwanie, a w tym, pomimo młodego wieku, Harry był już mistrzem. Refleks i niski wzrost były jego największymi atutami. Niestety Severus był mistrzem przetrwania znacznie dłużej od Gryfona i za każdym razem sprowadzał go do parteru w bardzo upokarzający sposób.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc o tych kilku przypadkach, gdy udało mu się mężczyznę czymś zaskoczyć. Całe szczęście, że jego twarz ukryta była w ciemności korytarza, gdy przekradali się ze Snape'em do wyjścia z zamku, bo gdyby profesor zobaczył teraz jego uśmiech, doszedłby do wniosku, że chłopak już całkowicie oszalał.

Na nieznaczny znak Severusa Harry schował się w pobliskiej alkowie. Nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał nad profesorem przemierzającym korytarze o tej porze, jednak uczeń wpadłby bez wątpienia w poważne tarapaty; zwłaszcza Harry Potter. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyszła McGonagall. Czarownica poruszała się tak sztywno jak zwykle, a na jej twarzy gościło zwyczajowe, surowe spojrzenie. Zapewne spodziewała się zobaczyć przemykającego ucznia, a nie Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Severusie, wydawało mi się, że nie masz dziś patrolu. — Głos profesorki potoczył się wyjątkowo głośno po cichym korytarzu. Snape uśmiechnął się do niej cierpko.

— Obawiam się, że nie wszyscy zostali obdarzeni łaską słodkich snów, Minerwo. — Odpowiedź mężczyzny ociekała sarkazmem.

— Tak… — kobieta przytaknęła jakby sobie. — Czasami spacer naprawdę w tym pomaga. Pozwala uporządkować myśli.

— I poprawić sobie humor odjęciem punktów przekradającym się Gryfonom. — Oczy Severusa zabłysły groźnie. — Minus dwadzieścia punktów, panie Weasley.

McGonagall odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę, w którą patrzył profesor.

— Jak…? — zabrzmiało niedowierzające pytanie z miejsca, w którym wydawało się, że nikogo nie ma.

— I kolejne dwadzieścia za kradzież peleryny-niewidki pana Pottera. Mam odejmować dalej, czy ją pan z siebie ściągnie? — Snape był wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Harry, który obserwował to wszystko z ukrycia, zazgrzytał zębami. Nie dość, że spóźnią się na spotkanie z Voldemortem, to jeszcze Ronald miał czelność wziąć jego pelerynę bez pytania. Gryfon przysiągł sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie zostawi w dormitorium żadnej swojej rzeczy. Gdy tylko wrócą, sprawdzi dokładnie, czy wszystko jest na miejscu i będzie nosić swój zminiaturyzowany kufer zawsze przy sobie.

Po chwili pojawiła się czerwona głowa Rona.

— Panie Weasley! — McGonagall w końcu odnalazła głos i najwyraźniej również zamierzała zbesztać swojego podopiecznego, ale ten wszedł jej w słowo.

— Wcale jej nie ukradłem! — zaczął się bronić. — Harry jest moim przyjacielem i wszystko sobie pożyczamy. Poza tym martwiłem się, bo nie wrócił na noc do dormitorium. Znowu.

Severus się skrzywił, tak samo jak Harry. Wspaniały przyjaciel z Ronalda; tak ładnie wkopał Pottera, próbując się wybronić. Tylko pozazdrościć takich przyjaciół.

— Nie mam czasu na te dziecinady — warknął Snape i zabrał Weasleyowi pelerynę, zostawiając go w pomarańczowym swetrze, przykrótkich spodniach od piżamy i trampkach. — Oddam to panu Potterowi. Minerwo — skinął lekko głową rozeźlonej kobiecie — wierzę, że jesteś w stanie zająć się panem Weasleyem.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Severusie.

Ron pobladł, słysząc ton głosu opiekunki Gryffindoru. Miał przekichane.

Mistrz Eliksirów zwinął pelerynę i włożył do jednej z magicznych kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Szybkim krokiem opuścił korytarz, powiewając złowrogo czarną szatą. Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie go oczekiwał blisko wyjścia z zamku. Teraz pozostawało im cierpliwie poczekać aż McGonagall zaciągnie Rona z powrotem do wieży. Wstępne besztanie rudzielca zajęło profesorce pięć minut, nim w końcu ruszyła korytarzem z naburmuszonym Ronem idącym krok za nią. Gdy tylko głos kobiety ucichł, Harry wysunął się z alkowy i pod osłoną mroku zamku pospieszył do wyjścia. Może nie będą aż tak strasznie spóźnieni.

Severus czekał na niego tam, gdzie się tego spodziewał. Milcząco podał mu pelerynę-niewidkę. Nie mieli czasu na przekradanie się przez błonia. Szybko poszli w stronę bramy i końca obszaru objętego zaklęciami antyaportacyjnymi. Harry cały czas miał wrażenie, że z zamku obserwują ich czyjeś oczy; to znajome uczucie swędzenia z tyłu głowy było nie do pomylenia. Obaj wiedzieli, że Dumbledore potrafił widzieć przez peleryny-niewidki, ale chłopak miał nadzieję, że może to jakiś uczeń lub inny profesor zauważył czarną sylwetkę Severusa szybko sunącą przez błonia. Jednak znając jego szczęście, to — jeśli wrócą — będzie na nich czekał cały Zakon Feniksa. Z butelką Veritaserum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

><p>And I know there's so much more ahead<p>

I can barely believe that I'm here

And I won't surrender quietly

Step up and watch me go

* * *

><p>To była pierwsza aportacja w życiu Harry'ego i stwierdził, że nienawidzi jej równie mocno co podróżowania za pomocą świstoklików i sieci Fiuu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego czarodzieje wymyślali dziwaczne sposoby przemieszczania się, od których człowiekowi robiło się niedobrze lub doznawał obrażeń. Mugolskie środki lokomocji może i były bardziej czasochłonne, ale o wiele bardziej komfortowe. Czarodzieje powinni poważnie popracować nad aspektem transportu.<p>

Gdy już w końcu mdłości przeszły mu na tyle, by mógł podnieść się z kolan i rozejrzeć, odkrył, że znajdowali się u bram wspaniałej posiadłości. Prawdę mówiąc nie tego się spodziewał. Gdy myślał o Kwaterze Głównej Voldemorta, przed oczami stawał mu obraz mrocznej, gotyckiej siedziby na bagnach, szkielety w wiszących klatkach, a w ogródku zamiast kwiatów ciała nabite na pale. Tymczasem za ozdobnie kutą bramą rozpościerały się piękne ogrody z fontannami i rzeźbami. Zdecydowanie magiczne ogrody. Tylko w ten sposób Harry potrafił wyjaśnić jednoczesne kwitnięcie tak różnych gatunków kwiatów, drzew i krzewów pod koniec jesieni.

Gdy już Severus upewnił się, że chłopak stoi pewnie na nogach, podszedł do bramy i położył na niej swoją dłoń. Zamek kliknął głośno i wrota stanęły otworem. Gdy przechodzili przez nie, nogi Harry'ego prawie się ugięły pod naporem zaklęć ochronnych. Nawet wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało z kimś, kto spróbowałby wtargnąć na teren posiadłości. Szczątki takiego nieszczęśnika byłyby pewnie rozsiane po całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

I to uczucie. To niesamowite wrażenie _obecności_. Tęsknota, którą Harry ciągle czuł gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości, spowiła go nagle niczym kokon. Wiedział, że gdy tylko znajdzie się bliżej źródła tej _obecności_, wszystko stanie się takie jak powinno być. Musiał dotrzeć do źródła, musiał stać się źródłem, musiał zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze do źródła!

Ostry ból w ramieniu sprawił, że Harry znów stał się świadom swojego otoczenia. Kiedy zdążyli pokonać ponad połowę drogi? Zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Severusa, który mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, analizując jego każdy ruch i celując w niego różdżką.

_Och…_

— Doszedłeś już do siebie? — W głosie mężczyzny było wyraźnie słychać niepokój. Harry przytaknął, wciąż próbując ogarnąć umysłem to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Snape opuścił różdżkę. — Dobrze. Chodźmy.

Ponownie w pełni zmysłów Harry zaczął się rozglądać, starając skupić na czymś poza naglącym go uczuciem tęsknoty i _obecności_, która zdawała się go przywoływać do siebie. Ogród był piękny i przepełniony czarami, jednak Potter zauważył, że pod płaszczem spokoju niemalże niezauważalnie magia szumiała swoje ostrzeżenie i zdecydowanie nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona do gości. Nawet gdyby komuś udało się przedrzeć przez bramę, ogród poradziłby sobie z nim bez problemu. Harry nie wiedział, jakby miało to wyglądać, ale był tego pewien. Może jakieś zabójcze pnącza lub ożywające posągi? Ukryte lęgowiska węży? Wszystko było możliwe. W porównaniu z tą posiadłością Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa to był śmiech na sali. I to nie tylko z wyglądu.

Drzwi siedziby również były otwierane dotykiem, a dokładniej Mrocznym Znakiem. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jego blizna była wystarczająco przesiąknięta magią Voldemorta, aby zaklęcia ochronne przepuściły go, gdyby to on poprosił dotykiem o dostęp. Może później zapyta. Jakoś nie miał ochoty przekonać się o tym metodą prób i błędów. Gdy tylko grube, drewniane drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, spowiła ich przytłaczająca cisza. _Obecność_ zdawała się go pieścić i chłopak zmrużył oczy z przyjemności. Merlinie, chciał się znaleźć u jej źródła jak najszybciej, a najlepiej _teraz_.

— Weź się w garść. — Ostry głos Severusa przywrócił go do rzeczywistości i Harry odchrząknął, rumieniąc się lekko.

— Zawsze jest tu tak cicho?

— Gdy nie ma spotkań śmierciożerców, tak. — Snape szybko poprowadził go korytarzem w lewo. — Jednak cisza nie oznacza, że któryś z nich nie kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Harry przytaknął i pozwolił się prowadzić przez labirynt korytarzy. _Obecność_ tętniła wokół niego, rezonując w nim podekscytowaniem i niecierpliwością. Przyciągała go do siebie i kilka razy musiał zdusić jęk, gdy Severus wybierał okrężną, mniej uczęszczaną drogę do jej źródła. Nie rozumiał, jak mężczyzna mógł nie czuć jej obecności, przywoływania. A może czuł, jednak jako mistrz samokontroli panował nad swoimi reakcjami? A może ona była tylko dla niego? Tylko dla Harry'ego? Tak, zdecydowanie podobała mu się ta druga koncepcja. Chciał... potrzebował, by ta _obecność_ była tylko jego, na własność. Jego, jego, JEGO!

— Potter! — Ostry szept i ból. Tym razem dojście do siebie zajęło nastolatkowi znacznie więcej czasu. Zmusił się do skupienia na otaczającej go rzeczywistości, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, by skoncentrować się na tym i wykorzystać do uziemienia, jak uczył go tego mistrz eliksirów.

Z zewnątrz budynek nie wydawał się być aż tak wielki co od wewnątrz. Wciąż nie przypominał w wyglądzie posępnej siedziby Mrocznego Pana, nie przytłaczał też przepychem i nagromadzeniem niepotrzebnych ozdób. W porównaniu z ogrodami wnętrze wydawało się być niemalże puste.

— Co by się stało, gdyby nagle te wszystkie zaklęcia utrzymujące magiczną przestrzeń przestały działać? — zapytał. Czy ludzie akurat będący w środku przeżyliby to? Nie miał zbyt dużej wiedzy na temat czarodziejskiej architektury. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedział o niej praktycznie nic oprócz zaklęć wzmacniających i ochronnych oraz tych zmieniających kolor. Jednak jego przeczucie, które przez ten rok nauczył się rozpoznawać jako echo wiedzy Voldemorta, mówiło mu, że byłby to rozkosznie krwawy widok. Na myśl o czarnoksiężniku jego myśli znów zaczęły kierować się w stronę _obecności_, więc skupił się na twarzy mistrza eliksirów, starając się zdusić w sobie tęsknotę.

— Nie chciałbyś się wtedy znaleźć w takim budynku, Potter — Severus wycedził przez zęby. Wyraźnie nie chciał rozmawiać, więc Harry zamilkł, wyobrażając sobie różne scenariusze związane ze zniszczeniem tych zaklęć. Krzyki, krew, zmiażdżone wnętrzności… _Obecność_. Przyspieszył kroku i gdyby nie silny uchwyt dłoni Snape'a na jego ramieniu, na pewno zacząłby biec. Kilka minut później dotarli do niewyróżniających się niczym ciemnych, drewnianych drzwi i mężczyzna zapukał w nie, drugą ręką przytrzymując przy sobie ledwo świadomego Pottera. Po chwili drzwi stanęły otworem i wkroczyli do przestronnego gabinetu. Wzrok chłopaka został od razu przyciągnięty do postaci siedzącej za biurkiem. Ograniczające go ramię zniknęło i natychmiast ruszył w jej stronę. W końcu tu był, tak blisko źródła _obecności_. Był u źródła. Ulga, jaką poczuł, gdy nagle tęsknota go opuściła, została całkowicie stłumiona przez nowe uczucie — pragnienie. Musiał dotknąć źródła, musiał je posiąść… Był niczym w gorączce, jego oczy były wielkie i błyszczące, widzące coś, czego nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć. Sekundy zaczęły rozciągać się w wieczność.

_…oje, moje, moje, moje, moje, moje… JA!_

— Panie. — Severus pochylił się w zwyczajowym ukłonie, jednak szybko się wyprostował, gdy poczuł w powietrzu zawirowanie magii. Popatrzył na stojącego obok niego Pottera i szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, dzięki któremu był w stanie widzieć, co się dzieje. Widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, był niesamowity. Promienie i świetlne fale magii otaczającego go świata nagle stały się widoczne, tworząc wspaniały spektakl. Magiczne rdzenie Pottera i Voldemorta nie zachowywały się normalnie. Tętniły, wysyłając z siebie pulsy magii, które rozchodziły się w powietrzu niczym świetliste fale dźwiękowe. Zdawały się badać siebie nawzajem, szukać czegoś, aż w końcu ich częstotliwości pulsowania stały się takie same. Snape zamrugał, nie dowierzając własnym oczom i zdjął zaklęcie.

Harry i Mroczny Pan stali naprzeciwko siebie tak bardzo podobni, a jednocześnie tak różni. Jakimś cudem Voldemort odzyskał bardziej ludzki wygląd, jednak jedyną cechą fizyczną, która ich łączyła były czarne włosy. Niski, kościsty młodzieniec z szopą na głowie i połamanymi okularami, które przypominały bardziej denka od butelek niż sprzęt okulistyczny, wyglądał niemalże karykaturalnie przy wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym, zadbanym mężczyźnie. Za to sposób, w jaki się poruszali, trzymali prosto głowy... to samo ułożenie rąk, pleców, te same wyrazy twarzy, ta sama magia. Severus przełknął, próbując zdusić dyskomfort. Patrzyli na siebie jak zahipnotyzowani, jednak był pewien, że tak naprawdę się nie widzieli. Byli za bardzo zagłębieni w swoich umysłach, by mogli zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek dookoła nich. Po kilkunastu minutach ciszy, w trakcie których Snape znów zaczął obserwować niesamowity pokaz dawany przez ich magię i zjednoczony magiczny rdzeń, w końcu zamrugali i poruszyli się. W tym samym czasie i w ten sam sposób. Popatrzyli na niego, przechylając nieco głowę na prawą stronę.

= I co odkryłeś, Severusie? = zapytały jednocześnie dwa równie monotonne głosy. Mistrz eliksirów potrzebował chwili, aby się z tego otrząsnąć. To było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, niż tego typu pokazy organizowane czasami przez bliźniaków Weasley. = Profesorze? = Odrobina niepokoju w głosach. To pytanie musiał skierować do niego Harry.

— Wasze rdzenie stały się jednym, a z waszego zachowania wnioskuję, że to samo stało się też z umysłami. Umieszczę wspomnienie moich obserwacji w myślodsiewni, abyście sami mogli się przekonać, jak to wszystko wygląda. — Na obu twarzach pojawiły się podobnie zmarszczone brwi i obaj w tej samej chwili i w identyczny sposób ruszyli po myślodsiewnię. Po kilku krokach zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na siebie z jeszcze większym marsem na twarzy.

= To dość kłopotliwe. = Skrzyżowali dłonie na piersi i przechylili głowę, oceniając się nawzajem. = Wydaje się, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli w pierwszej kolejności uporamy się z _tym_. = Gestykulowali dłońmi, pokazując na siebie. Severus przytaknął.

— Spróbujmy najpierw tego. — Snape wyjął z kieszeni niewielki nożyk. Podszedł do Harry'ego, po czym naciął lekko jego prawą dłoń. Syknięcie wydobyło się z obu ust i również ciało Voldemorta uniosło swoją prawą dłoń, patrząc na nią.

= Obaj czujemy ból i krwawimy. = Snape podszedł do Voldemorta. Rzeczywiście, na jego ręce znajdowało się niewielkie zranienie o tym samym kształcie i w tym samym miejscu co u Pottera. Severus je wyleczył i popatrzył na chłopaka. = Obie się wyleczyły. Może spróbujmy się teraz rozdzielić? To zaczyna się robić naprawdę krępujące.

— Powiedzieliście „obaj". — Profesor bawił się w palcach różdżką, myśląc na głos. — To znaczy, że jesteście świadomi swojej odrębności?

= Ciężko to określić. Część się zlała, ale część jest wciąż oddzielna. Może sam zobaczysz? = Podeszli do Severusa dokładnie w ten sam sposób. = Przy okazji może wpadniesz na pomysł rozdzielenia nas.

— Tak, panie. — Snape pochylił się lekko, by znaleźć się bliżej poziomu oczu Harry'ego i wszedł do jego umysłu. Nawet z pozwoleniem Voldemorta nie był na tyle głupi, aby patrzeć na połączenie ich umysłów od strony Mrocznego Pana. Bariera, którą napotkał, była nienormalnie silna jak na Pottera. Owszem, dzięki wykorzystaniu umysłu Severusa jako matrycy, chłopakowi w końcu udało się opanować Oklumencję, jednak na poziomie bardzo podstawowym. Mistrz eliksirów długo gryzł się z faktem, że najwyraźniej chłopak ma wrodzony antytalent do sztuki ochrony umysłu. Teraz jednak bariery były z najwyższej półki, takie, jakich spodziewałby się właśnie po Voldemorcie. Po chwili otworzyła się w nich furtka i został wciągnięty w umysł, którego prawie nie poznał. Po krótkim rekonesansie profesor zaczął szukać sposobu na rozdzielenie połączonych czarodziejów.

oOo

Otaczało go ciepło. Było mu tak dobrze i czuł się tak bezpieczny jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Kołysał się na ciepłej bryzie otulony puchem. Długie palce gładziły delikatnie jego włosy, a ta mroczniejsza cząstka niego po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wydawała się być całkowicie nieobecna. Z daleka docierał do niego pomruk głosów. Ktoś rozmawiał? Ale to nie było ważne, nie wtedy, gdy znajdował się w tych objęciach niebytu i palce przeczesywały jego włosy, dłoń gładziła policzek.

_— Otwórz oczy…_

Oczy? Jakie oczy?

_— Harry…_

Kim jest Harry? To imię wydawało się znajome. Czuł, że powinien je rozpoznać i z kimś powiązać, kimś bardzo ważnym. Jednak ta myśl wywołała niepokój i jak najszybciej ją odrzucił. Było mu dobrze i nie chciał czuć niczego poza tym.

_— Uparty…_

Dłonie objęły jego twarz i wtulił się w ich ciepło, ich delikatną pieszczotę. Były szczupłe i o długich palcach; przez myśl mu przemknęło, że musiały być większe niż jego. Czy to tak czuło się dziecko, gdy któreś z rodziców obejmowało dłońmi jego twarzyczkę? Dlaczego miałby się nad tym zastanawiać? To uczucie znał każdy, kto był kiedyś dzieckiem. Czy to znaczyło, że on nigdy nie był dzieckiem?

_— Spójrz na mnie…_

Nie, nie chciał patrzyć. Czuł, że jeżeli otworzy oczy, to uczucie tego błogostanu zniknie; dłonie opuszczą go, a on ponownie zostanie opanowany przez tęsknotę. Znów będzie musiał walczyć z samym sobą, by nikt nie zauważył jak bardzo stał się nienormalny. Nie chciał tego. Jedyne czego pragnął, to czuć tę bezgraniczną akceptację i przynależność, którą czuł teraz.

Dłonie szarpnęły i pociągnęły go — nie wiedział, w którym kierunku, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że _na zewnątrz_. Nagle uczucie puchu i ciepła zniknęło, tak samo jak dłonie, i znalazł się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, patrząc w czerwone tęczówki mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Poczuł, jak jego wargi poruszają się idealnie zgrane z ustami mężczyzny.

= I co odkryłeś, Severusie?

_Severus…?_

Znał to imię i widział stojącego przed sobą, odzianego w czerń mistrza eliksirów. Pomiędzy nim a Severusem stał… to był on, ale jak mógł tam stać i widzieć siebie, gdy patrzył na Voldemorta?

= Profesorze? = Pytanie wyrwało się jednocześnie z jego ust i Mrocznego Pana. Pełne zagubienia i niepokoju. Jednak gdy Severus zaczął mówić, powoli zaczynał rozumieć. Wciąż czuł się lekko zdezorientowany tym, że patrzył na Voledmorta, widząc zarazem siebie samego i mistrza eliksirów. W porównaniu z przystojnym i majestatycznym Mrocznym Panem, jego chłopięce ciało wyglądało naprawdę mizernie. Uniósł brwi, brwi Voldemorta zrobiły to samo, a następnie jego ciało zaczęło się poruszać bez jego woli i razem z czarnoksiężnikiem ruszyli w tę samą stronę. Stanął, zatrzymując Toma i Mroczny Pan zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście jego twarz uczyniła to samo.

= To dość kłopotliwe. = _No co ty nie powiesz?_ Harry prychnął w myślach i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, podczas gdy Voldemort przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mu. = Wydaje się, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli w pierwszej kolejności uporamy się z tym. = Mroczny Pan machnął dłonią między nimi i dłoń Gryfona zrobiła to samo. To naprawdę zaczynało się robić irytujące. Oczami Voldemorta zobaczył, jak Severus przytaknął i zaproponował, by najpierw czegoś spróbowali. Dał naciąć sobie dłoń i syknął, gdy ból okazał się znacznie większy niż się spodziewał. Nie tylko czuł ból w swojej dłoni, ale też w Voldemorta; jakby echo własnego bólu docierające do niego z umysłu Mrocznego Pana… Kojarzyło mu się to trochę z patrzeniem w lustro, które odbija się w innym lustrze, jak to często bywa w przedziałach pociągów. Jego usta znowu się poruszały. = Obaj czujemy ból i krwawimy.

Prawdę mówiąc to, że Severus uleczył ranę Harry'ego, lecząc zarazem Voldemorta, nie było jakimś szczególnym zaskoczeniem. Akurat tę chwilę jego nastoletni umysł postanowił wykorzystać do pokazania jak bardzo jest zdominowany hormonami, ponieważ w jego głowie pojawiły się bardzo niedorzeczne myśli o tym, czy Tom również dostałby erekcji, gdyby Harry zrobił się twardy. I jak genialny musiałby być w takim stanie orgazm. W końcu czułby nie tylko swoją przyjemność, ale też przyjemność Voldemorta i swoją odbitą przez niego… seks musiałby być naprawdę powalający.

= Obie się wyleczyły. Może spróbujemy się teraz rozdzielić? To zaczyna się robić naprawdę krępujące.

I w tej chwili Harry z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort słyszał wszystkie jego myśli, chociaż on niczego od niego nie odbierał.

— Powiedzieliście „obaj". — Severus zwrócił uwagę. Najwyraźniej myślał, że słowa wypowiadane jednocześnie przez ciała Harry'ego i Voldemorta wychodzą jednocześnie z obu umysłów. — To znaczy, że jesteście świadomi swojej odrębności?

Mroczny Pan odpowiedział, chociaż słowa wypłynęły oczywiście z obu ust. Dlaczego czarnoksiężnik był tak wyraźnie dominujący w ich połączeniu? Wydawało się, że powinni być na równi, z tymi samymi możliwościami. A jednak Harry nie słyszał jego myśli i miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby Voldemort tego chciał, mógłby z łatwością przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Severus pochylił się, by móc popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy i przez chwilę chłopak czuł coś na kształt delikatnego pukania w mentalne bariery. Nawet nie wiedział, że w tej chwili takie posiadał… Voldemort odsłonił odrobinę jego umysł i mistrz eliksirów wśliznął się do środka.

oOo

Voldemort był bardzo niezadowolony z wniosków, do których doszedł profesor, niestety sam nie miał lepszego pomysłu na przywrócenie ich do względnej normy. Okazało się, że połączenie jest napędzane przez ich magię i jedynym sposobem na zerwanie go było pozbycie się jej. Innymi słowy Mroczny Pan i Harry musieli na chwilę stać się charłakami. I to na wystarczająco długą chwilę, by Severus mógł zabrać Pottera z siedziby Voldemorta, ponieważ połączenie nawiąże się, gdy tylko magia do nich wróci. Potrzebowali więc około piętnastu, dwudziestu minut i Tom miał bardzo duże opory. Jednak musiał to zrobić i Severus udał się do pracowni, by uwarzyć odpowiedni eliksir.

Połączeni ze sobą czarodzieje mieli przed sobą około dwie godziny czekania. Zajęcie miejsc na kanapie okazało się być nie lada wyczynem; biorąc pod uwagę to, że poruszali się symetrycznie i żaden z nich nie chciał się przewrócić, gdy drugi usiądzie. Kiedy im się to udało, przez kilka minut siedzieli cicho, patrząc na półki z książkami.

= Zmieniłeś się od ostatniego czasu, gdy się widzieliśmy = Voldemort przemówił spokojnie, jakby lekko znudzony. Harry popatrzył na niego, widząc jednocześnie siebie i powrócił do wpatrywania się w biblioteczkę.

= I kto to mówi.

= Nie jesteś już takim Złotym Chłopcem jakby chciał tego Dumbledore = kontynuował Mroczny Pan. Po chwili wygiął usta w uśmiechu. = Twoje niektóre przemyślenia są dość… krwiste.

Harry skrzywił się. To, że stał się znacznie bardziej agresywny, wcale nie znaczyło, że był takim samym potworem jak Voldemort lub wielu z jego popleczników. W przeciwieństwie do nich potrafił panować nad swoimi zapędami do brutalnego rozwiązywania problemów. Przynajmniej do czasu aż ktoś naprawdę go nie rozzłościł. Jak Vernon… Ale nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że ten pieprzony mugol należał do inteligentnych. Poza tym w tej chwili ta mroczna cząstka siedziała wyjątkowo cicho i czuł się prawie tak samo jak przed walką w Ministerstwie. Pomijając to, że był połączony z Voldemortem znacznie poważniej niż wtedy.

= Przestałeś się zgadzać z Dumbledore'em w wielu kwestiach = zauważył Mroczny Pan i Harry niechętnie przytaknął. Przez ten rok Severus nauczył go najważniejszych tradycji czarodziejskiego świata i opowiedział dlaczego wielu z normalnych czystokrwistych również przyłączyło się do Voldemorta, gdy ten był jeszcze… bardziej opanowany. Doświadczenia Pottera z Dursleyami i pozostałymi mieszkańcami Privet Drive oraz uczniami i nauczycielami Hogwartu sprawiły, że zgadzał się z kilkoma poglądami Mrocznego Pana, którym Dumbledore był przeciwny. Przede wszystkim żadne czarodziejskie dziecko nie powinno być wychowywane w mugolskim świecie. Nawet najbardziej kochający niemagiczni rodzice nie zapewnią mu tego samego co magiczni. Poza tym takie dziecko stanowiło zagrożenie nie tylko dla siebie, ale też otoczenia, ponieważ nie miało żadnej kontroli nad swoją magią, a ludzie Ministerstwa zjawiali się dopiero _po_ fakcie. Magiczni rodzice mogli bronić się przed, dajmy na to, latającymi sztućcami; niemagiczni mogli się tylko modlić. Harry wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak czarodziejskie dzieci były traktowane przez lekarzy, jeżeli ich rodzice zdecydowali się zasięgnąć porady specjalistów.

Uważał, że bardzo wiele problemów magicznego społeczeństwa zostałoby rozwiązanych, gdyby mugolaki były zabierane biologicznym rodzicom zaraz po urodzeniu i adoptowane przez czarodziejskie rodziny.

Voldemort z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się jego myślom.

= Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że magia mugolaków różni się od magii czystokrwistych? Jest nieukształtowana i… dzika, dlatego destabilizuje naszą magię; powoduje, że dzieci z mieszanych związków rodzą się zazwyczaj słabsze magicznie.

Tak, wiedział o tym. Severus wyjaśnił mu, że mieli naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że ich magia nie ucierpiała z powodu pochodzenia ich rodziców. On, Snape i Voldemort mieli mieszaną krew i należeli do tych nielicznych przypadków, w których jakimś cudem doszło do wzmocnienia magii. Neville i wielu Puchonów nie mieli takiego szczęścia. Chłopak naprawdę nie znał dobrego rozwiązania tego problemu. Oczywistym wydawało się, że mugolaki powinny być jakoś znaczone czy coś, żeby nikt się nie pomylił i przypadkiem z nimi związał. Ale Severus powiedział mu, że dzieci dwójki mugolaków miały stabilniejszą magię i już po trzech pokoleniach odpowiedniego „krzyżowania" ich magia była równie stabilna jak każdego czystokrwistego. Może było to trochę zbyt przedmiotowe traktowanie, jednak taka była prawda.

Cóż, z tego co chłopak zauważył, najwięcej przyszłych małżonków poznawało się właśnie w szkole. Więc gdyby oddzielić mugolaków od czystokrwistych na czas edukacji…

= Już łatwiej jest wybić ich wszystkich, Potter. = Voldemort prychnął i Harry poczuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew. = I nie ma sensu się tak unosić. Wiem, że twoja matka była szlamą i była bardzo zdolna, jednak nawet jeżeli utworzy się dla nich oddzielną szkołę, to wciąż będą mogły… oczarować jakiegoś czystokrwistego czarodzieja.

= Nie, jeżeli uczyni się takie związki nielegalnymi i nałoży na obie strony odpowiednie kary! = wybuchnął Harry.

= Prowadzę tę wojnę od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, Potter. Możesz mi uwierzyć na słowo, że przemyślałem dokładnie wszystkie opcje i najlepszą będzie całkowite pozbycie się mugolaków z naszego świata. = Voldemort przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się jego rozeźlonym myślom. Po czym kontynuował: = Skoro uważasz, że byłoby to takie proste, dlaczego się tym nie zajmiesz? = zaproponował i popatrzył prosto na niego, zmuszając chłopaka do spojrzenia w czerwone tęczówki. = Połączmy siły, Potter. Wygrajmy tę wojnę i wtedy będziesz mógł spróbować wprowadzić swój plan w życie…

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Czarodziejski świat potrzebował zmian i Voldemort miał środki, aby je wprowadzić, podczas gdy Dumbledore był zadowolony z tego jak się sprawy miały. Tak, wciąż uważał, że — pomijając zakaz „krzyżowania się" ze sobą — mugolaki, czystokrwiści i ci o mieszanej krwi powinni mieć te same prawa w społeczeństwie. Uważał również, że to umiejętności i intelekt powinny stanowić podstawę do ich statusu społecznego, a nie czystość krwi. Wystarczy popatrzeć na przykład Rona, który był czystokrwistym idiotą, oraz genialnej mugolaczki Hermiony. Ron, nawet jeżeli obleje połowę swoich egzaminów, będzie miał łatwiejszy start z pracą w magicznym społeczeństwie niż Hermiona, która zapewne otrzyma same Wybitne i wyróżnienie. Wiedział również, że wiele osób nie posiadających rodzinnej fortuny zdecyduje się zamieszkać w mugolskim świecie, ponieważ życie tam było tańsze. To również mu się nie podobało.

= Tak, czarodziejski świat powinien być całkowicie odseparowany od mugolskiego = zgodził się z nim Voldemort. = Jeżeli wybijemy wszystkie szlamy, mugolska kultura przestanie korcić niektórych czarodziei, a ponieważ zupełnie nie będą wiedzieli, jak sobie radzić w mugolskim świecie, nie będą się decydowali na zamieszkanie w nim.

Harry rozważył to pokrętne rozumowanie. Według niego znacznie łatwiej byłoby wybudować nowe czarodziejskie miasteczka, takie jak Hogsmeade. To zapewniłoby nie tylko nowe i tanie lokum, ale również dodatkową barierę przed mugolskim światem. Jeżeli czarodzieje mieliby wszystko co potrzebne pod ręką w swoim magicznym miasteczku, to nie potrzebowaliby zagłębiać się w mugolskie. Ponadto byłoby ich znacznie więcej, ponieważ jeżeli miałby prowadzić szkołę dla mugolaków, to przyjmowałby do niej wszystkich, a nie tylko tych o średniej lub silnej magii. Prawda była taka, że gdyby Hogwart przyjmował czystokrwistych i mieszanych według tych samych kryteriów co mugolaków, to mieliby o około jedną trzecią mniej uczniów. Mugolaki tak słabe jak Neville nie były przyjmowane do magicznego świata i ich „gen" magii przepadał.

Voldemort prychnął znów, słysząc jego myśli. Oczywiście, że dla czarnoksiężnika, którego hasłem przewodnim było „Nie ma dobra i zła, jest tylko potęga i ci, którzy są zbyt słabi, by z niej korzystać", tego typu idee były śmieszne. Jednak jeśli Harry przyłączy się do niego, to czarnoksiężnik nie będzie miał zbyt dużo do powiedzenia w sprawie mugolaków; oni będą pod jego jurysdykcją.

= Proszę bardzo, Potter. = Mroczny Pan był wyraźnie tym rozbawiony. = Ale jeżeli twoje plany nie wypalą, wybiję ich wszystkich. I nie będziesz miał nic do gadania.

Chłopak był tym trochę zaskoczony. Voldemort naprawdę się zmienił od tamtej bitwy w Ministerstwie. Nie był już tak sztywny w swoich poglądach i wyraźnie był gotów pójść na ustępstwa w kluczowych kwestiach tylko po to, by zapewnić sobie jego poparcie. Nawet nie miał pewności czy po zwycięstwie Harry nie zdradzi…

= Och, nie martw się, Potter. Jeżeli do mnie dołączysz, to będę miał gwarancję twojej lojalności. = Pochylił się lekko do przodu, przez co ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. = I biorąc pod uwagę twoje wcześniejsze myśli, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko… _Harry_.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział niebetowany

* * *

><p><strong>Część 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Break down, ya really want it?<em>

_Wanna make a scene?_

_Show me what ya mean_

_Let's get it started_

_Let me see whatcha got_

_Can ya take it up a knotch?_

_Don't think you got it_

_Can't handle the pressure?_

_Get, off, stop talkin' about it_

_Gotta make this count, let's go_

* * *

><p>Severus odmierzył w cylindrze potrzebną objętość gotowego eliksiru, przelał go do dwóch flakoników i zaczął sprzątać pracownię, myśląc o wszelkich możliwych konsekwencjach tego, co się dziś wydarzyło. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Harry dogadał się jakoś z Mrocznym Panem po tym jak zostawił ich samych na dwie godziny. Może razem będą w stanie równoważyć się nawzajem i uda się im stworzyć prawdziwie kwitnące magiczne społeczeństwo. Większa część czarodziei i czarownic, a już praktycznie wszyscy po jasnej stronie, uważali, że po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny z Mrocznym Panem weszli w nową erę świetności, podczas gdy tak naprawdę z każdym rokiem gnuśnieli coraz bardziej, swoimi decyzjami niszcząc powoli wszystko, co było esencją tego świata.<p>

Nie popierał części metod używanych przez Mrocznego Pana, tak samo jak był przeciwny idyllicznej wizji Dumbledore'a, w której wszyscy kochają się i żyją w pokoju. I oczywiście są jasnymi czarodziejami. Magiczne społeczeństwo Brytanii było tak małe, że potrzebowało nowej krwi z zewnątrz jeżeli nie chcieli zostać zredukowani do upośledzonych szaleńców. Niestety członkowie magicznych rodzin innych państw nie byli zbyt skorzy do „krzyżowania" narodowości. Znacznie wygodniej było znaleźć sobie kogoś w swoim własnym kraju i nie przejmować się problemami prawnymi jakie tworzyły zazwyczaj skłócone Ministerstwa.

Jednak z obecną polityką Mrocznego Pana nigdy nie dostaną zastrzyku świeżej krwi. Z drugiej strony Dumbledore i Knot byli jak najbardziej za propagowaniem mieszanych małżeństw, zupełnie ignorując problem dzikiej magii mugolaków. Jeżeli mieli przetrwać, to potrzebowali trzeciej opcji i Severus miał wielką nadzieję, że będzie nią właśnie Harry.

Chłopak był młody i potężny. Nie bał się zmian, widział potrzebę ich wprowadzenia i jeżeli zostanie odpowiednio poprowadzony, to nawet nie zrobi tego w jakiś idiotyczny sposób. Posiadał tez wielką siłę charakteru, która razem z jego magią sprawiała, że ludzie automatycznie patrzyli na niego jak na przywódcę. Chociaż Severus starał się to zmienić, Harry wciąż nie znał się zbytnio na polityce i nie był nią zainteresowany, w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a i Mrocznego Pana. Jeżeli chłopak zdecyduje się stanąć po stronie dyrektora… Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił głową. Nie, nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Pomiędzy nimi było zbyt wiele różnic w poglądach i starzec _nigdy_ nie zgodziłby się na ustępstwa i zmiany gdyby jego kluczowy pionek ich zażądał. Stary Mroczny Pan był zbyt pogrążony w swoim szaleństwie by to zrobić, jednak ten nowy, odmieniony…

Severus uśmiechnął się nieco pod nosem, czując rosnącą nadzieję. Nawet jeżeli Mroczny Pan będzie uważał ideę oszczędzenia mugolaków za idiotyczną, to i tak się na nią zgodzi chociażby po to, by później rzucić chłopakowi w twarz, że to jednak on miał rację. W końcu jaka to różnica czy zabije ich teraz, czy za dwadzieścia lat, jeżeli dzięki drobnemu ustępstwu uda mu się szybko wygrać tę ciągnącą się wojnę. A te dwadzieścia lat zwłoki może być właśnie tym, czego Harry by potrzebował by pokazać Mrocznemu Panu, że jednak ludobójstwo wcale nie jest konieczne.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi pracowni i ruszył w stronę schodów. Lepiej, żeby byli już gotowi na wypicie tego eliksiru, bo nie mieli już za dużo czasu do zmarnowania.

oOo

Harry patrzył w czerwone tęczówki, widząc jednocześnie swoje własne, zielone. Nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał znaczenie słów Voldemorta i im dłużej je analizował, tym bardziej czuł (i widział) jak jego policzki stają się czerwone. Również na twarzy czarnoksiężnika pojawił się lekki rumieniec, jednak chłopak wiedział, że w porównaniu z jego był praktycznie niezauważalny. I jeszcze ten uśmieszek. Gdyby nie on, pewnie odrzuciłby te natrętne myśli jako całkowicie niedorzeczne. Rozmawiali jeszcze o wielu rzeczach, jednak ten temat ciągle powracał i wiedział, że nie będzie mógł już zbyt długo od niego uciekać. Odchrząknął.

= Już kilka razy to zasugerowałeś i nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem = powiedział, słysząc w ich głosach nerwowość.

= Och, jestem pewien, że zrozumiałeś dobrze, _Harry_. = Znowu ten uśmieszek pełen jakiejś przewrotnej satysfakcji. = Jeżeli zgodzisz się na przymierze ze mną, to zrobimy to starym, dobrym, średniowiecznym sposobem. Przez małżeństwo.

Harry przełknął, widząc jak jednocześnie poruszyło się jabłko Adama u Toma i odwrócił wzrok. Mężczyzna mógł bez problemu czytać jego myśli, co wykorzystał już nie jeden raz w czasie ich rozmowy, gdy chłopak nie chciał udzielić mu jakiejś odpowiedzi. Nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, jednak… Utworzenie przymierza z Mrocznym Panem i scementowanie go więzią małżeńską byłoby naprawdę najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem dla nich obu. Magiczne więzi miały to do siebie, że zapewniały lojalność i uczciwość współmałżonków. W prawdzie wciąż gdzieś tam na dnie umysłu miał to wielkie marzenie rodziny utworzonej z miłości, jednak przypuszczał, że po takiej politycznej unii mógł zawsze wziąć przykład z Dumbledore'a i zacząć traktować uczniów swojej szkoły dla mugolaków tak, jakby byli jego własnymi dziećmi. Chociaż to nie byłoby tym samym, to wydawało mu się, że mogłoby stać się wystarczającym.

= Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o szczegółach przy naszym następnym spotkaniu = Voldemort niespodziewanie powiedział i przyjął bardziej władczą pozę. = Severus zaraz tu będzie. Proponuję tydzień na spisanie wszystkich punktów naszego sojuszu i omówimy je wtedy.

= W porządku. = Harry przytaknął. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do gabinetu wkroczył mistrz eliksirów, niosąc dwa flakoniki z eliksirami o kolorze malinowego budyniu. Podał im je i chłopak wypił zawartość duszkiem, powodując tym wypicie mikstury też przez Voldemorta. Przez chwilę poczuł jego niezadowolenie dość boleśnie, jednak zaraz po tym zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.

– Nie mamy dużo czasu. – Severus podciągnął go do pozycji stojącej i Harry zachwiał się, widząc jak świat wiruje mu przed oczami. Oparł się ciężko na mistrzu eliksirów i ten spróbował poprowadzić go do drzwi. – No dalej.

– Nie… mogę… – wydusił z siebie i osunął się nieprzytomny w ramionach Severusa, który przeklął. Mógł się spodziewać tego, że chłopak zareaguje gwałtownie na tak nagłą utratę magii. Położył go na podłodze i zerknął na Mrocznego Pana, który ciężko oddychał na kanapie, jednak wciąż był przytomny i obserwował jego zmagania. Skupił się na swoim podopiecznym, wykonując kilka szybkich zaklęć skanujących, by się upewnić, że nic gorszego niż utrata przytomności się nie stanie, a następnie czym prędzej wylewitował go z gabinetu. Opuszczenie posiadłości Mrocznego Pana zajęło im mniej czasu, ponieważ nie mieli niepotrzebnych przestojów, gdy Potter wpadał w trans. Tuż za bramą Severus objął bezwładne ciało i aportował ich do salonu domu na Spinner's End. Położył chłopaka na kanapie i popatrzył na stojący na gzymsie zegar. Za jakieś siedem minut powinien zacząć odzyskiwać magię, więc mężczyzna miał akurat wystarczająco dużo czasu by ustawić wokół niego kilka kamuflujących sygnaturę zaklęć. Nie chciał aby Ministerstwo namierzyło ich po nagłym zapłonięciu magii. Jeszcze odczytaliby to jako zaklęcie rzucone przez nieletniego i obaj mieliby kłopoty. Zadowolony z zabezpieczeń ustawionych wokół Gryfona i kanapy, Severus udał się do swojego laboratorium, żeby przygotować kilka składników do wzięcia do Hogwartu. Był niemal pewny tego, że zaraz po powrocie do szkoły będzie ich czekała konfrontacja z Dumbledorem. Już nie raz wymykali się na Spinner's End, jednak to był pierwszy raz, gdy nie skorzystali z sieci Fiuu i ktoś musiał zauważyć ich zniknięcie.

oOo

Harry ocknął się, czując się tak, jakby całe jego ciało było naszpikowane igłami. W głowie mu dudniło i znów miał wrażenie, że brakuje w nim jakiejś ważnej części. Sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze: tęsknota czy fizyczny ból. Leżał przez chwilę, próbując pozbierać się w sobie. Znajdował się w domu Severusa, a to znaczyło, że udało się im bezpiecznie opuścić siedzibę Mrocznego Pana. Jednak jak długo już tu byli? Po kilku minutach mistrz eliksirów pojawił się u jego boku z ulgą widząc, że już się obudził.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Obolały. I znowu czuję tą… tęsknotę. – Harry spróbował usiąść i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że kanapa na której leżał miała mocno nadpaloną tapicerkę wszędzie dookoła niego. Mężczyzna wmusił w niego kilka eliksirów, z których chłopak rozpoznał przeciwbólowy i wzmacniający.

– Byłeś nieprzytomny prawie godzinę. Musimy jak najszybciej wracać do Hogwartu – powiedział Severus, naprawiając machnięciem różdżki zniszczenie dokonane przez uwalniającą się magię Gryfona. Harry przytaknął siadając. Mikstury profesora jak zwykle szybko zdziałały cuda i po niedawnym dyskomforcie nie pozostał już prawie żaden ślad. Severus wskazał na dwa pudła składników stojące w pobliżu kominka. – To nasze usprawiedliwienie. Nie mogą być zmniejszone, więc musieliśmy przetransportować je normalnie przez kominek. Chciałeś poczuć jak to jest być aportowanym, więc wybraliśmy ten sposób na dostanie się tutaj.

– Okej. – Harry wstał, czując się już zupełnie normalnie i podszedł do jednego z pudeł by je podnieść. – Są zabezpieczone, prawda?

– Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna wziął drugie pudło i razem zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach Fiuu.

Powrót do Hogwartu odbył się bardzo antyklimatycznie. Nikt nie czekał na nich z pytaniami w komnatach Severusa, czy w jego gabinecie. Żadnych prześladowców na korytarzu, czy notek od dyrektora. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby nikt nie zauważył ich zniknięcia, co trochę ich zaniepokoiło. Zanieśli ingrediencje do pracowni i zostawili je tam. Nowy dzień miał się już niedługo rozpocząć i musieli złapać chociaż kilka godzin snu. Harry pożegnał się z Severusem i opuścił jego kwatery ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Droga do wieży Gryfonów przypomniała mu o zdarzeniu z Ronem i zmarszczył brwi w złości, zastanawiając się, czy powinien ukarać rudzielca teraz, czy później. Był już zmęczony, więc może lepiej będzie poczekać i zająć się nim w następną noc. Nie chciał przecież przez przypadek go zabić tylko dlatego, że omsknęła mu się różdżka. Przytaknął sobie podejmując decyzję i wśliznął się do pokoju wspólnego bez nudzenia Grubej Damy. Wszyscy już dawno spali i Harry wkrótce do nich dołączył, opróżniając umysł ze wszystkich myśli. Zastanowi się nad nimi jutro.

Dumbledore wezwał ich do siebie dopiero po obiedzie. Harry spędził cały dzień myśląc nad rozmową z Tomem i próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie jakiś schemat napisania umowy między nimi. Nie był aż tak przeciwny przypieczętowaniu jej małżeństwem o ile uda się im ominąć problem tego całkowitego połączenia. Wezwanie do gabinetu dyrektora przyszło do nich gdy pracowali w pracowni Severusa nad kolejnymi eliksirami leczącymi i ochronnymi. Mistrz eliksirów próbował utworzyć mieszankę, która znacznie osłabiałaby działanie dementorów na czarodziejów. Obecna formuła za bardzo przytępiała proces myślowy by mieć jakieś realne zastosowanie i mężczyzna naprawdę nie rozumiał jak ktoś mógł za coś takiego dostać nagrodę.

Harry wciąż mu nie powiedział o szczegółach dyskusji z Voldemortem, tylko tyle, że doszli do pewnego porozumienia i teraz musieli popracować nad jego detalami. Poinformował go też o tym, że kolejne spotkanie z Mrocznym Panem będą mieli za tydzień i wtedy najprawdopodobniej zapadnie ostateczna decyzja. Harry nie chciał mówić na razie nic więcej. Czuł, że jeżeli teraz sam sobie nie poradzi z postawionymi przed nim wyborami, to później będzie z tym jeszcze gorzej. Tak, zapyta o zdanie Severusa, gdy już wszystko sobie poukłada, jednak nie wcześniej. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że mężczyzna zauważy coś, na co on nie zwróci uwagi.

Gdy weszli do gabinetu, zastali zgromadzony w nim prawie cały „wewnętrzny kręg" Zakonu Feniksa. Organizacja Dumbledore'a nie miała aż tak dokładnie zdefiniowanych poziomów jak to było u Voldemorta, jednak wyraźnie było widać komu dyrektor ufał bardziej niż zwykłym członkom. Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie, widząc patrzące się na niego osoby. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć z nimi niczego wspólnego. Dumbledore siedział na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu za masywnym biurkiem. Oprócz niego byli tu starsi Weasleyowie, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus i czterech aurorów, których Harry widział kilka razy przez te wszystkie lata, jednak nigdy nie poznał ich imion. I oczywiście Moody. Wielką niespodzianką była obecność Hermiony, która najwyraźniej właśnie została do Zakonu wcielona. Dyrektor zawsze wzbraniał się przed przyjmowaniem niepełnoletnich osób, jednak najwyraźniej postanowił zrobić wyjątek dla niej ze względu na jej niesamowitą inteligencję. Nawet jeżeli nie wolno jej będzie walczyć, to i tak będzie mu bardzo przydatna. Przynajmniej wciąż nie było tu Ronalda.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył twardo po zgromadzonych, wyraźnie czekając aż sami zaczną rozmowę. Severus stał oparty o ścianę nieopodal niego, obserwując czujnie wszystkich.

– Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, gdzie byłeś z Severusem w nocy? – Dumbledore przeszedł od razu do rzeczy i Potter zdusił w sobie chęć przemeblowania mu twarzy za nazwanie go „jego chłopcem". Ciekawe jak wyglądała by jego srebrzystobiała broda z kropelkami czerwonej krwi…

Harry otrząsnął się z tych myśli i popatrzył na dyrektora, upewniając się, że bariery wokół jego umysłu stoją pewnie.

– Profesor Snape potrzebował kilku składników do eliksirów, których nie można było zmniejszyć, więc pomogłem mu z przeniesieniem ich przez kominek – powiedział wyraźnie, a jego ton wskazywał na to, że to naprawdę nie było sprawą Dumbledore'a. Zarobił sobie tym kilka dezaprobujących spojrzeń, jednak większość osób była już przyzwyczajona do tego, że mistrz eliksirów zdawał się być jednym człowiekiem, którego traktował z prawdziwym szacunkiem.

– Więc dlaczego nie skorzystaliście z Fiuu tak jak zwykle? – pytanie zostało zadane przez jednego z aurorów. Jego czerwony uniform trochę raził Harry'ego po oczach i chłopak zdecydował się nie patrzeć na niego w ogóle. Lubił czerwień, naprawdę, jednak preferował głębsze, bardziej… krwiste odcienie.

– Potter chciał zobaczyć czy aportacja jest lepszym środkiem komunikacji niż świstokliki i Fiuu. Niestety okazało się, że również do niej ma awersję – Severus powiedział drwiąco i ci, którzy pamiętali jak kiedyś wypadał z kominka uśmiechnęli się nico, jednak znów szybko przybrali poważniejsze miny. Prawdę mówiąc Harry był dość zaskoczony tym, że nie wypytują go o to wszystko pod Veritaserum. Na ich miejscu już dawno wcisnąłby w podejrzaną osobę ten eliksir i wyciągnął z niej wszystkie informacje jakie były do uzyskania. Nie spodziewał się tego, że wciąż darzą go aż tak wielkim zaufaniem by liczyć na to, że ich nie okłamie. Chociaż z drugiej strony miał wsparcie Severusa, a jemu Dumbledore ufał bez zastrzeżeń, ponieważ mężczyzna wiele lat temu przysiągł chronić syna Lily.

– Rozumiem. – Dumbledore pokiwał lekko głową i odchrząknął. – Jednak to nie jest jedynym powodem wezwania cię tutaj, Harry.

Atmosfera w gabinecie zmieniła się, gdy dyrektor wypowiedział te słowa. Do tej pory była dość napięta, jednak nagle zdała się rozluźnić i zgromadzeni w nim członkowie Zakonu patrzyli teraz na chłopaka z czymś w rodzaju radosnego oczekiwania. Może oprócz Molly Weasley, która nie wydawała się być tak do końca zadowolona, jednak wyraźnie się już pogodziła z tym, co zaraz Dumbledore miał powiedzieć. Harry uniósł brew, zdając sobie sprawę, że był to wybitnie Snape'owy gest.

– Jak zapewne zauważyłeś przyjęliśmy dziś do Zakonu pannę Granger. – Harry mrugnął, dusząc w sobie niedowierzanie. Wiedział już dobrze do czego dyrektor zmierzał. Staruszek miał niesamowite wyczucie czasu, to musiał mu przyznać. – Przez ostatnie miesiące znacznie spoważniałeś i Zakon zagłosował, że jesteś już wystarczająco dojrzały by również stać się jego częścią.

Myśli chłopaka gnały z prędkością światła. Czy powinien zgodzić się na dołączenie do Zakonu? Już dawno przestało mu na tym zależeć, a teraz planował zawarcie przymierza z Tomem. Owszem, potrzebowali szpiegów w Zakonie, ponieważ Severus chociaż bardzo dobry, to jednak często był wykluczany ze spotkań dla swojego własnego dobra. Jednak czy Harry mógłby stać się takim dodatkowym źródłem informacji dla Mrocznego Pana? Wątpił w to. Nawet jeżeli go przyjmą, to i tak wciąż będą go traktować jako Złotą Broń, a nie prawdziwego członka i będą zatajać informacje. Przekrzywił lekko głowę na prawą stronę, nieświadomie naśladując tym zachowanie Voldemorta.

– Przysięgacie mówienie mi o wszystkim i koniec z zatajaniem informacji? – zapytał, chociaż już znał odpowiedź tak dobrze, jak swoją decyzję odnośnie przyłączenia się do Zakonu. I tak planował ich zdradzić, więc dlaczego miał jeszcze bardziej pogłębiać się w tej zdradzie? Tak chociaż będzie mógł im powiedzieć, że wybrał lepsze rozwiązanie i nigdy tak naprawdę nie był po ich stronie.

– Harry – westchnął starszy czarodziej. – Myślałem, że rozumiesz, że niektóre rzeczy muszą być zachowane w tajemnicy dla twojego własnego dobra.

– Wobec tego odmawiam przyłączenia się do was. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, widząc zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie na twarzach zgromadzonych. Naprawdę myśleli, że z radością przyjmie ich ofertę gdy tylko ją złożą? Po tym jak już ponad rok trzymał się z dala od spraw Zakonu i nie wykazywał nawet najmniejszej ochoty do przyłączenia się do nich?

– Harry, znacznie łatwiej będzie nam cię chronić jeżeli przyłączysz się do Zakonu. – Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, obserwując go uważnie. Wyraźnie również nie wiedział co myśleć o jego odmowie.

– Nie widzę co jedno ma z drugim wspólnego. – Harry postanowił oprzeć się o ścianę obok Severusa. Miał już dość samotnego stania przed wszystkimi.

– Bycie członkiem Zakonu oznacza utworzenie się więzi, dzięki której dyrektor zawsze będzie wiedział gdzie jesteś i czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Zakon będzie w stanie aportować się tak blisko ciebie jak pozwolą na to ewentualne zaklęcia ochronne zawsze, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował – Severus odpowiedział mu na pytanie, gdy pozostali wydawali się niezbyt skorzy do podzielenia się tymi informacjami.

– Och. – Wobec tego jakim cudem Dumbledore uwierzył w ich bajkę o ingrediencjach? Musiał wiedzieć, że najpierw udali się w inne miejsce niż Spinner's End, chyba, że mistrz eliksirów znalazł sposób na oszukanie połączenia. Nawet jeżeli mu się to udało i tak nie miał zamiaru pakować się w taką sieć monitorującą. Nie zgadzał się z poglądami Dumbledore'a, zamierzał przyłączyć się do Toma i tańczenie wokół pęt Zakonu nie było warte ewentualnych korzyści. Popatrzył twardo na dyrektora. – Nie przyłączę się do Zakonu i to jest moja ostateczna decyzja. Czy to już wszystko?

Dumbledore przytaknął głową, wyglądając na bardzo starego i zmęczonego. Harry jeszcze raz popatrzył po zgromadzonych czarodziejach i czarownicach, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym co się z nimi stanie gdy już wejdzie w przymierze z Voldemortem. Staną się wtedy jego progami, prawda? Nie, nie miał niczego przeciwko spotkaniu ich na polu bitwy i walce z nimi, jednak zastanowił się nad tym, czy po pokonaniu będą potrafili odnaleźć się w nowym czarodziejskim świecie. O ile przeżyją, rzecz jasna. Będzie musiał ich obserwować, ponieważ należeli do ludzi, którzy byliby w stanie szkodzić nowo kształtującemu się porządkowi poprzez jakieś idiotyczne rebelie i zamachy. Odsunął się od ściany i podszedł do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że to spotkanie skończy się dość szybko i Severus wróci zanim będzie musiał się zabrać za te gorsze ingrediencje. Może skorzysta z okazji i wykorzysta ten czas na rozprawienie się z Ronaldem…?

– Harry?

Chłopak odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na dyrektora, który przerwał jego rozmyślania.

– Tak?

– Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że ta oferta będzie cały czas aktualna w razie gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie, mój drogi chłopcze. – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego uważnie i z cieniem nadziei, jakby myśląc, że może jednak Gryfon zmieni zdanie po paru minutach od podjęcia swojej „ostatecznej decyzji". Harry skinął głową dając znać, że rozumie, następnie posłał Severusowi znaczące spojrzenie i wyszedł z gabinetu. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, jeszcze usłyszał głos Hermiony.

– To nie było zbyt grzeczne z jego strony…

Harry uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach przez chwilę zabłysły czerwone iskierki. Pora zapolować na rudzielca.

oOo

W pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów wciąż jeszcze było sporo uczniów, chociaż do ciszy nocnej pozostało tylko pół godziny. Harry siedział w fotelu pod oknem i obserwował spod grzywki siedzącego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia rudzielca. Rona właśnie grał z Deanem w czarodziejskie szachy i wyglądało na to, że zaraz zakończy tę rozgrywkę, oczywiście zwycięstwem. Jak na tak genialnego stratega w szachach, najmłodszy syn Weasleyów był wybitnie krótkowzroczny jeżeli chodziło o prawdziwe życie. Harry spędził ostatnie dziesięć minut na obserwowaniu go, czekając aż zakończy grę. Tak, chciał jak najszybciej pokazać rudzielcowi co myśli o złodziejach, jednak nie chciał by ktoś zwrócił uwagę na jego nieobecność. Najlepiej będzie jeżeli to co teraz robił zakończy naturalnie… i wtedy zupełnie przypadkowo zdecyduje pójść do biblioteki po Hermionę.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zobaczył szach i mat oraz jęk Deana, gdy ten zorientował się, że przegrał. Skupił w sobie magię i posłał ją delikatnym strumieniem prosto do niczego nie spodziewającego się rudzielca. Uśmiech zwycięstwa nawet nie zadrżał na jego ustach, gdy niewidzialne pęta zacisnęły się wokół jego umysłu i nagle poczuł przemożną ochotę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Ron wstał i otrzepał dłonie o spodnie.

– Może następnym razem ci się uda, kumplu. Idę do biblioteki po Hermionę, bo wydaje mi się, że znowu straciła poczucie czasu pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi książkami. – Skrzywił się żartobliwie i Dean roześmiał się, obiecując mu dogrywkę następnego dnia. Harry patrzył jak Ronald wychodzi przez dziurę za portretem, a następnie udał się do dormitorium. Neville już smacznie spał, podczas gdy Seamus był w łazience. Potter ułożył poduszkę i pościel na swoim łóżku tak, by na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że w nim śpi, zasunął zasłony i narzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Nie korzystał z niej aż tak często dobrze wiedząc, że kilka osób w zamku oraz część portretów potrafiła wyczuć jego obecność pod nią, a nawet widzieć przez zaczarowany materiał. Już nic nie wspominając o duchach i skrzatach domowych. Zaklęcia niewidzialności, które poznał dzięki wiedzy od Mrocznego Pana oraz pomysłowości Severusa były znacznie bardziej praktyczne. Jednak tym razem najprościej w świecie nie był w nastroju na takie zabawy i nie miało za bardzo znaczenia jeżeli ktoś go zauważył pod peleryną. Dobrze wiedzieli, że pomagał Snape'owi w warzeniu eliksirów i w razie czego mógł powiedzieć, że szedł do jego pracowni. Lub do Zakazanego Lasu po nocną miętę, która rosła na obrzeżach i była znacznie skuteczniejsza w niektórych eliksirach niż jej dzienne gatunki.

Harry wyszedł z zamku południowym wyjściem i udał się na polanę, na którą kazał pójść swojemu byłemu przyjacielowi. Noc była chłodna, a gwiazdy i księżyc oświetlały mu drogę. Szedł z werwą, której już dawno nie było w jego krokach i czuł rosnącą ekscytacje. Ostatni raz dał ujście swojej mroczniejszej stronie, gdy pokazywał Vernonowi dlaczego bicie czarodzieja nie jest takim dobrym pomysłem. Teraz znów to czuł, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Nawet tęsknota zdawała się nie doskwierać mu tak bardzo jak zwykle.

Ron czekał na niego na polanie. Stał spokojnie, nie do końca świadomy tego, że znajdował się w miejscu, do którego nawet nie miał zamiaru się zbliżać. Harry otoczył polanę kilkoma ochronnymi zaklęciami i uwolnił rudzielca spod swojego wpływu. W końcu musiał wiedzieć za co w jaki sposób został ukarany.

– Co…? – Weasley zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim się odwrócił i zobaczył stojącego za sobą młodego mężczyznę. Z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał w nim jednego ze swoich współlokatorów w dormitorium Gryffindoru. – Harry? Co my tu robimy?

– Słyszałem, że ukradłeś cos mojego, Ron, a ja bardzo nie lubię złodziei – powiedział Harry spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej do marszczącego brwi rudzielca. – Na dodatek próbowałeś mnie wkopać przy ratowaniu swojej własnej skóry. To nie jest zbyt grzeczne i obawiam się, że będziemy musieli popracować nad tymi brakami w twoim wychowaniu.

– O czym ty mówisz do cholery? – Weasley wyglądał teraz na podenerwowanego. – Jeżeli chodzi o twoją pelerynę-niewidkę, to przepraszam, że wziąłem ją bez pytania. Jakoś do tej pory nigdy nie miałeś problemu z pożyczaniem rzeczy…

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Przestaliśmy być przyjaciółmi rok temu, Ron, gdy zdecydowałeś, że nie chcesz przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto z uśmiechem śni o wypruwaniu komuś wnętrzności, pamiętasz? – Potter pogładził swoją różdżkę, z satysfakcją obserwując powoli pojawiający się na twarzy rudzielca strach, gdy zaczynał rozumieć w jak nieciekawym położeniu się znajdował. – Straciłeś wtedy wszelkie prawo do pożyczania ode mnie czegokolwiek, a tym bardziej peleryny-niewidki, którą darzę takim sentymentem. Rozumiesz więc, dlaczego muszę cię ukarać, prawda?

Weasley odsunął się od niego kilka kroków, patrząc wielkimi oczami na młodzieńca.

– Oszalałeś… zupełnie, całkowicie oszalałeś… – wyszeptał i spróbował uciec, jednak zaklęcia ochronne nie pozwoliły mu na opuszczenie polany. Nikt spoza niej nie będzie też w stanie ich zobaczyć czy usłyszeć, więc Harry był pewien, że ta lekcja nie zostanie przerwana.

– Zaczynamy?

oOo

Gdy tylko Potter pojawił się w jego pracowni, Severus wiedział, że coś się wydarzyło. Chłopak niemalże wibrował samozadowoleniem, a jego oczy błyszczały jakby wziął jakiś mugolski narkotyk. Na dodatek ciemniejsza strona jego magii była znacznie bardziej wyczuwalna. W przeciwieństwie do udręczenia wywołanego „tęsknotą", którego w ogóle nie było widać w zielonych oczach. Po kilku minutach cichej obserwacji zdecydował, że mroczne spojrzenia, które posyłał chłopakowi nie były wystarczającą zachętą do rozmowy.

– Mów – powiedział, rozcinając marynowanego węża wzdłuż napuchniętego ciała. Harry zamrugał, patrząc na niego, jakby został oderwany od czegoś znacznie bardziej absorbującego niż krojenie żabich oczu w ósemki.

– O czym?

– Co takiego się wydarzyło, gdy opuściłeś gabinet Dumbledore'a?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się w sposób, jaki mężczyzna widział do tej pory tylko na twarzy Mrocznego Pana i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Cokolwiek chłopak zrobił, nie było to czymś miłym i bezbolesnym. Przynajmniej nie dla osoby, która stała się jego ofiarą. Mistrz eliksirów miał wielką nadzieję, że krwawe metody Voldemorta nie wejdą do repertuaru również Pottera, ponieważ wtedy jego nadzieje odnośnie pięknej przyszłości magicznego społeczeństwa mogły okazać się płonne.

– Nic specjalnego. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, trochę za późno decydując się udawać nonszalancję. – Byłem w wieży Gryffindoru, porozmawiałem z Ronaldem i pokazałem mu, że kradzież jest zła. Myślę, że już nigdy ponownie tego nie zrobi.

Znów ten uśmieszek. Severus zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucie. Nie żeby jakoś zależało mu na najmłodszym synu Weasleyów, jednak jeżeli nagle okaże się, że chłopak zaginął, albo jeżeli rudzielec zostanie znaleziony w stanie wskazującym na bliskie spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami… torturowany lub martwy… Konsekwencje takiego wydarzenia bardzo utrudniły by i jemu, i Potterowi życie. Dumbledore na pewno wprowadziłby dodatkowe zasady i zaklęcia zabezpieczające, może nawet zabroniłby opuszczania terenu Hogwartu bez jego pisemnego zezwolenia. Na pewno zacząłby monitorować Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej niż robił to do tej pory.

– Powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłeś niczego głupiego.

– Co masz na myśli? – Harry popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi, po czym zrobił wielkie oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo poważny był w tej chwili jego profesor. – Nie zabiłem go ani nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko trochę poturbowałem i zostawiłem w lesie z przekonaniem, że spotkał akromantule i odrazą do brania czegokolwiek bez pytania.

Severus przytaknął, czując jak kamień spadł mu z serca. Był pewny, że chłopak zadbał o to, by nikt nie powiązał go z niebezpiecznym spacerem Weasleya po Zakazanym Lesie, a tak długo jak winą nie zostaną obarczeni zwolennicy Mrocznego Pana, Albus nie będzie miał powodu do zwiększenia zabezpieczeń wokół zamku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Weasley nie był na tyle głupi, by zabłądzić w lesie i napatoczyć się na jakieś niebezpieczne stworzenia naprawdę. Potter musiał zostawić go w miejscu blisko błoni i ścieżek jeżeli nie martwił się niemożnością rudzielca do powrotu do zamku.

Pracowali w ciszy i pomału podekscytowanie Gryfona znikało, zastępowane jego zwyczajną już maską spokoju i zamyślenia. Jego ruchy były automatyczne, gdy przygotowywał składniki i warzył bardzo dobrze znane sobie mieszanki. Nie było ich wiele, jednak wystarczająco dużo, by mógł bez problemów pomagać mistrzowi eliksirów, gdy ten był tak bardzo zawalony pracą. Harry mieszał eliksir obniżający temperaturę, myśląc nad rozmową z Tomem. Tydzień wydawał się być dość długim czasem na napisanie kontraktów, jednak im dłużej się nad zawartością takiego pisma zastanawiał, tym wyraźniej widział, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia od której strony miał się za niego zabrać. Wiedział czego chciał, jednak zapisanie tego wszystkiego w sposób odpowiedni do oficjalnego pisma nawet z jego rozbudowaną wiedzą będzie dość problematyczne. Musiał też zrobić projekt społeczności mugolaków i mieszańców. W mugolskiej szkole nie interesował się zbytnio geografią, jednak wiedział, że na północy istniało wiele bezludnych wysp przekształconych w rezerwaty przyrody, więc znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca nie powinno stanowić większego problemu. Nawet jeżeli będzie tam jeszcze zimniej niż w Hogwarcie i Hogsmeade.

oOo

Harry siedział w bibliotece studiując mapy Wielkiej Brytanii. Czarodzieje nie przywiązywali zbyt wielkiej wagi do odległości, czy czegoś tak fundamentalnego jak skala, więc większość z nich była dla niego bezwartościowa. Zwłaszcza, że spora ich część została wykonana w siedemnastym lub osiemnastym wieku. Jednak ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł kupienia map samochodowych do działu mugoloznawstwa i dzięki nim chłopak mógł mniej więcej ocenić które z wysp powinien wziąć pod uwagę. Nie chciał by znajdowały się zbyt daleko na północy. Myślał raczej o jakiejś mniej więcej na wysokości Hogwartu. Był pewien, że chciał swoją szkołę i społeczność umieścić na wyspie. Były one znacznie łatwiejsze do ukrycia przed mugolami niż kawałki lądu stałego oraz stanowiły naturalną formę izolacji, a przecież właśnie o to tu chodziło. Miał już nawet wypisanych kilka propozycji, przy czym jakoś skłaniał się ku wyspom Monach. Były to trzy wyspy połączone ze sobą, które według map samochodowych stanowiły rezerwat przyrody. Z jakiegoś powodu mapy czarodziejskie przedstawiały albo jedną większą wyspę, albo pięć mniejszych, jednak zawsze były na nich narysowane podobne zabudowania przypominające trochę klasztor. Wszystkie jednak były zgodne co do tego, że nie było na nich nawet jednego drzewa.

Gryfon w zamyśleniu popukał piórem w pergamin, tworząc kleksa. Nawet jeżeli były małe i niezamieszkałe, z rezerwatem przyrody, istniało niebezpieczeństwo tego, że jednak mugole do czegoś je wykorzystywali. Może lepiej by było poszukać jakiejś wyspy dalej od lądu? Może nawet gdzieś daleko na północy, gdzie panowały wieczne śniegi… zadrżał, odrzucając tę myśl. Nie popadajmy w przesadę. Nawet jeżeli mugole nawiedzali Monach od czasu do czasu, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie wmówieniu im, że w czasie jakiegoś wielkiego sztormu wyspy zostały praktycznie całkowicie pochłonięte przez morze. Z tego co widział, zawsze były rysowane dość płasko, może poza tym wzgórzem najbardziej na zachód, na którym według mapy samochodowej znajdowały się aż dwie latarnie morskie.

Tylko czy istniały odpowiednio silne zaklęcia ochronne, które zabezpieczyłyby ich przed zmyciem w czasie sztormu naprawdę?

Jego rozmyślania przerwała Hermiona, która pospiesznie podeszła do stolika, który zajmował. Wyglądała na bardzo czymś poruszoną i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba w końcu Ronald się odnalazł. Najwyższy czas, w końcu mijał już drugi dzień od ich zabawy. Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na mapy i Wielką Historię Wielkiej Brytanii, która nawiasem mówiąc nie zawierała praktycznie niczego o wyspach Monach, jednak szybko odrzuciła pytania, decydując, że jej wieści są znacznie ważniejsze.

– Hagrid znalazł Rona w Zakazanym Lesie – wypaliła bez zbędnych uprzejmości. – Zabrali go do pani Pomfrey. Był ledwo żywy… – W oczach Gryfonki pojawiły się łzy. Nie odzywała się do niego od spotkania w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, zbyt zajęta szkołą i projektami dla Zakonu, a może nawet i obrażona z powodu jego niezbyt grzecznej odmowy. Chłopak sam nie wiedział, jednak nie zależało mu jakoś specjalnie na rozwiązaniu tej zagadki. Tak jak ona, miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż rozpadające się przyjaźnie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. Przeżyje? – Harry przyjrzał się krytycznie mapie. Jeżeli już miał udawać zatopienie jakiejś wyspy, to może coś większego? Lub _bliżej_ lądu? Nie… większe wyspy na pewno były zamieszkane, tak samo jak te znajdujące się blisko stałego lądu. Pewnie Voldemort nie miałby nic przeciwko pozbyciu się mugoli z wybranego przez niego kawałka ziemi, jednak Harry nawet teraz nie czułby się z tym dobrze. Lepiej było budować wszystko od zera niż usuwać te wszystkie nie magiczne śmiecie. Tylko, że on naprawdę nie przepadał za zimnem. Kiedyś na historii mówiono coś o kolonizacji… ciekawe, czy brytyjskie kolonie mugoli też podlegają pod magiczną Brytanię.

– Mógłbyś być trochę bardziej współczujący, wiesz? To w końcu też twój przyjaciel. Ale tak, przeżyje. – Hermiona patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, jednak odpowiedziała na pytanie, gdy popatrzył na nią spojrzeniem, którego nauczył się od Snape'a. W końcu to, że stał się bardziej nieczuły było jednym z powodów przez które ich przyjaźń zaczęła podupadać. – Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że możemy go odwiedzić później, gdy już pani Pomfrey doprowadzi go do porządku. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu. Podejrzewam i dyrektor się ze mną zgadza – powiedziała bardzo cicho, nachylając się nad nim, by nikt nie usłyszał tej części rozmowy, która najwyraźniej miała pozostać tajemnicą – że to mogła być robota Śmierciożerców.

Harry westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Lepiej, żeby rudzielec szybko wyprowadził dyrektora z błędu, zanim ten zdecyduje się na jakieś drastyczne kroki.

– Dowiemy się, gdy już się obudzi, a na razie nie ma sensu dramatyzować. – Zdecydował się wzruszyć ramionami i swoją obojętnością dać jej do zrozumienia co myśli o takim wyciąganiu wniosków. Mało to razy jakiś uczeń zabłądził w Zakazanym Lesie i później musiał dochodzić do siebie w skrzydle szpitalnym? Oczywiście, że nie. Zwłaszcza, że Gryfoni byli wręcz znani z łamania wszelkich zasad i chodzenia w miejsca, które z definicji cała reszta populacji uważała za zakazane. Jednak tym razem przydarzyło się to Ronaldowi Weasleyowi, który był uważany za bliskiego przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera, a to mogło wskazywać tylko na robotę Śmierciożerców, a nie głupotę rudzielca. Harry skrzywił się lekko w duchu, gdy Hermiona przybrała minę złej McGonagall.

– Harry, ja naprawdę staram się zaakceptować zmiany, które w tobie nastąpiły, ale wcale mi tego nie ułatwiasz. Ron jest w ciężkim stanie w szpitalu, a ty zachowujesz się tak, jakby to cię w ogóle nie obchodziło. Profesor Dumbledore chce ciebie chronić, a ty go obrażasz. Chcę być twoją przyjaciółką, naprawdę chcę. Chcę żebyśmy byli tak blisko jak dawniej, ale sama tego nie dokonam, jeżeli ty też nie będziesz próbował. Nie oddalaj się od nas, Harry… – Pod koniec przemowy Hermiona znów miała łzy w oczach. Harry popatrzył na nią poważnie, oceniając prawdziwość uczuć, które przez dziewczynę przemawiały. Tak, była szczera i lojalna, inteligentna jeżeli chodziło o książkową wiedzę i rozwiązywanie zagadek. Była dobrym materiałem na zaufanego przyjaciela, jednak nawet tak uczciwa i wyrozumiała wobec niego, wciąż miała pewną istotną wadę, przez którą ich przyjaźń naprawdę była skazana na śmierć.

– Hermiono, jeżeli miałabyś wybrać między moją stroną, a stroną Dumbledore'a, to po której byś się opowiedziała? – zapytał po prostu, po raz pierwszy w czasie całej ich rozmowy skupiając na niej całą uwagę. Gryfonka nagle poczuła się bardzo niepewnie pod tak intensywnym zielonym spojrzeniem.

– Przecież to nie ma znaczenia. Możecie mieć swoje nieporozumienia, jednak wciąż stoicie po tej samej. – Pokręciła głową, jednak jeżeli spodziewała się, że się z nią zgodzi, to cisza bardzo ją rozczarowała. W końcu chłopak zdecydował się odpowiedzieć za nią, nie mając ochoty na wyciąganie z niej prawdy kolejnymi pytaniami.

– Stanęłabyś po stronie Dumbledore'a i to ma znacznie, ponieważ pokazuje mi, że tak naprawdę nie mogę ci ufać. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. – Harry powrócił spojrzeniem do map, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy i kilka razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta, wyglądając niczym wyjęta z wody ryba. Przez kilka chwil stała przy nim w niezręcznej ciszy, zanim zmarszczyła brwi, odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z biblioteki. Gdyby ta rozmowa odbyła się kilka miesięcy temu, pewnie nie dałaby tak szybko za wygraną, jednak teraz byli już wystarczająco od siebie oddaleni, by nie miała w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły do walki z jego upartością. Na dodatek jeszcze ta sprawa z Ronem musiała bardzo jej leżeć na sercu. Harry nakreślił zarys wysp na pergaminie, przypominając sobie wiele chwil spędzonych z dwójką Gryfonów, w których był szczęśliwy. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Hermiona będzie wystarczająco inteligentna by nie narazić się zbytnio ani jemu, ani Voldemortowi. Jeżeli uda się jej przeżyć to był pewien, że z chęcią wykorzysta jej wiedzę do utworzenia i zapanowania nad nową szkołą i miastem. Jeżeli nie… nie był już z nią wystarczająco związany by płakać, jednak był pewny, że poczuje ukłucie smutku związane z utratą tak wielkiego potencjału i osoby, która kiedyś była mu bliska.

oOo

Harry warzył eliksiry w pracowni Severusa zamiast tracić czas na Historii Magii. A może było już Zielarstwo? Nie przejmował się za bardzo opuszczeniem zajęć, na których i tak nie mógłby się wystarczająco skoncentrować nawet, gdyby nie znał materiału. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł myśleć nad kontraktem i jednocześnie robić coś pożytecznego. Kolejna porcja maści na siniaki i otarcia już stygła na blacie obok, podczas gdy eliksir zasklepiający rany bulgotał czekając na rozpoczęcie drugiej fazy warzenia. Chłopak popatrzył na długą listę eliksirów potrzebnych do skrzydła szpitalnego, przyczepioną do jednej z wiszących szafek. Ponad połowa była w rzeczywistości przeznaczona na użytek Zakonu, co Severus oznaczył niewielkimi krzyżykami przy nazwach, jednak aby nikt niczego nie podejrzewał były dopisywane do jego zwyczajnych zamówień. Oczywiście tylko te legalne. Nielegalne zlecenia Dumbledore przekazywał mu osobiście na prywatnych spotkaniach. Nawet Zakon o nich nie wiedział.

Wzrok młodzieńca przesunął się na zegar. Miał jeszcze dziesięć minut czekania i wszystkie składniki ładnie przygotowane czekały ułożone na blacie w odpowiedniej kolejności. Chcąc nie chcąc powrócił myślami do zarysu kontraktu, który obecnie leżał ukryty w jego torbie rzuconej niedbale obok drzwi pracowni. Nie znalazł w bibliotece przykładowych kontraktów małżeńskich, a jedynie wycinki tych podpisanych przez znane osobistości. Były dość dużą pomocą w sposobie formułowania zdań i wypunktowywania, jednak stanowiły głównie o majątku lub magicznych artefaktach a nie bardziej… codziennych rzeczach. Harry nie wiedział, czy jego zapisy o równości współmałżonków i wolności w pewnych sferach były konieczne i zgodne z zasadami pisania tego typu kontraktów. Do spotkania z Tomem zostały mu już niecałe trzy dni i zdecydował, że ma już za mało czasu na improwizację i pora poradzić się Severusa. Mężczyzna _musiał_ wiedzieć znacznie więcej od niego na takie tematy.

Półtora godziny później do pracowni wkroczył profesor eliksirów we własnej osobie.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie popieram opuszczania zajęć – zaczął już po przekroczeniu progu. – Poza tym po zaginięciu Weasleya wszyscy są przewrażliwieni na nieuzasadnione nieobecności. Masz szczęście, że zaklęcie poinformowało mnie o twojej obecności tutaj. W przeciwnym razie cały zamek już by cię szukał.

– Zostawiłem notkę Binnsowi do przekazania również Sprout. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie posypał eliksir odkażający płatkami rumianku. Poczekał aż znikną pod powierzchnią i zaczął równie delikatnie mieszać, wykonując srebrną łyżką ósemki. – Poza tym mam problem, z którym potrzebuję pomocy.

– Słucham. – Severus rzucił przez ramię, zdejmując kociołek z półki, którą nazywał leżakownią. Postawił go na blacie i uniósł pokrywkę, by przyjrzeć się dojrzewającemu od tygodnia eliksirowi. Powinien być już wystarczająco żółty, by można było rozpocząć kolejną fazę warzenia. Po pracowni rozniósł się smród palonych włosów – kolejny wskaźnik oznaczający koniec leżakowania. Akurat ten eliksir został zamówiony przez Uzdrowiciela Umysłu ze Świętego Mungo. Bardzo pomagał w stabilizacji części zaburzeń umysłowych wywoływanych magicznymi urazami.

Harry odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że jednak mężczyzna nie będzie zbyt zajęty tej nocy i znajdzie chwilę na popracowanie nad kontraktem.

– W czasie tamtego spotkania doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia – powiedział i Severus na chwilę przerwał swoje ruchy, zaskoczony. Do tej pory Potter jeszcze ani razu nie poruszał tematu samego porozumienia z Voldemortem, pomijając sugestie, że do jakiegoś jednak doszli nawet jeżeli szczegóły miały zostać omówione dopiero w tę sobotę. – Zdecydowaliśmy się na przymierze przypieczętowane małżeństwem. Mam już zarys kontraktu, jednak chciałbym żebyś go przejrzał i powiedział co o nim myślisz i co powinienem w nim zmienić.

Gdyby Snape nie był mistrzem najwyższej klasy, ta wiadomość na pewno spowodowałaby, że ponad tydzień pracy nad eliksirem zostałby zmarnowany. Jednak należał do najlepszych i w porę opanował się na tyle, by pyłek kamienia księżycowego nie wsypał mu się zbyt gwałtownie. Cieszył się z sojuszu, jednak miał mieszane uczucia odnośnie małżeństwa. Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter na zawsze razem? Polityczne małżeństwa nie były niczym nowym w czarodziejskim świecie. Były popularne zwłaszcza wśród czystokrwistych rodów. Jednak nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Harry byłby w stanie się na coś takiego zgodzić. Nawet po tych wszystkich zmianach wciąż miał to marzenie małżeństwa z miłości i szczęśliwej dużej rodziny mieszkającej w domku z ogródkiem. Rozmawiali raz o tym przy herbacie.

– Zostaw mi go i później przeczytam – obiecał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien znowu przeprowadzić z młodzieńcem rozmowy od serca na temat marzeń i przyszłości. Może gdy już będą omawiać zawartość samego kontraktu.

oOo

Następnego dnia Severus został wezwany przez Mrocznego Pana, który przekazał mu jeden z amuletów, które miały pomóc w zapanowaniu nad więzią między dwoma czarodziejami. Prosty naszyjnik pełen białej substancji o srebrnym połysku, wokół której wyryto znaki runiczne i słowa w języku, którego Snape nie rozpoznawał. Potter miał umieścić na nim trzy krople swojej krwi przed nałożeniem i przybyciem do siedziby Voldemorta.

Wszystko pomału się układało, przyjmując nowy tor i Severus wiedział, że wojna nie będzie już trwała długo. Po zawarciu sojuszu i podpisaniu kontraktu to będzie kwestia czasu zanim wydarzenia potoczą się tak szybko, że jasna strona nie będzie nawet wiedziała co i kiedy w nią uderzyło.


	4. Chapter 4

**Część 4**

* * *

><p><em>When we move<em>

_We camouflage ourselves_

_We stand in the shadows waiting_

_We live for this and nothing more_

_We are what you created_

* * *

><p>Dookoła niego była ciemność, jednak z jakiegoś powodu się jej nie bał. Szedł przez nią spokojnie, wiedząc, że nic złego nie może mu się stać, a na końcu wędrówki czeka na niego wspaniała nagroda. Nie wiedział, czym ona była, jednak był pewien, że nigdy jej nie zapomni. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był już sam, a ciemność zmieniła się w drewniane więzienie, z którego nie było wyjścia. Ze ścian zaczęły wyłaniać się pająki. Wielkie bestie, przy których dzieci Aragoga wyglądały jak niewinne, udomowione maleństwa. Sparaliżował go strach. Dlaczego to się działo? Przecież miał być tu bezpieczny! Miał zostać wynagrodzony…<p>

— To twoja nagroda.

Wrzasnął, gdy pająki rzuciły się na niego, wbijając mu kły w skórę, rozrywając ciało. Ból był straszny — nigdy nie czuł takiego. Merlinie, niech to się skończy, niech to się skończy. Czym sobie zasłużył na taką torturę? Na taką śmierć? Był dobry, był dobry. Nie chciał umierać. Niech ten ból już się skończy…

— Proszę… proszę…

A zielone oczy śmiały się z niego.

Ron zerwał się z łóżka z krzykiem. Był mokry od potu i łez, a ciemność skrzydła szpitalnego wcale nie pomagała w uspokojeniu kołatającego serca. Odkąd wrócił z Zakazanego Lasu wciąż prześladowały go te same koszmary i nawet eliksir bezsennego snu wydawał się nie działać. Po chwili usłyszał kroki i przy jego łóżku zapaliło się kilka świec. Z przerażeniem popatrzył w stronę, z której ktoś nadchodził. Ujrzał w mdłym kręgu światła pielęgniarkę i wziął drżący oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

— Znów koszmary, kochanie?

W innych okolicznościach, gdyby ktoś zwrócił się do niego jak do dziecka, zdecydowanie by się obraził i głośno zaoponował. W końcu nie był już dzieckiem, a młodym mężczyzną. Jednak teraz był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by zwracać na to uwagę. Pomfrey wyjęła z kieszeni fartucha fiolkę eliksiru uspokajającego i nakłoniła go do wypicia ohydnej substancji. Prawie od razu poczuł się lepiej i opadł zmęczony na poduszkę.

Każdej nocy chłopak budził ją kilka razy swoimi krzykami i coraz poważniej rozważała poproszenie o pomoc kogoś z psychiatrycznego oddziału Św. Munga. Wątpiła, czy będzie w stanie powrócić do nauki, gdy był do tego stopnia dręczony koszmarami. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z Molly o zabraniu go na jakiś czas do domu, gdzie powinien czuć się bezpiecznie z dala od Zakazanego Lasu. Westchnęła, widząc, że zasnął dzięki połączonej mocy eliksiru uspokajającego i nasennego. Może jej też się uda złapać jeszcze parę godzin snu.

oOo

Harry siedział w gabinecie Voldemorta, czekając na przybycie mężczyzny. Severus znów go tu przyprowadził, jednak szybko uciekł do pracowni, wymawiając się obowiązkami. Uważał, że mistrz eliksirów najzwyczajniej w świcie znudził się czekaniem na Mrocznego Pana, zwłaszcza że nie on był gościem numer jeden. Skrzat powiadomił ich, że Tom udał się załatwić kilka spraw w ministerstwie i Harry przyjął to z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedział, że Voldemort był tak blisko zdobycia władzy, że mógł bez problemu przechadzać się korytarzami ministerstwa strzeżonymi przez aurorów oraz pracujących tam członków Zakonu Feniksa. Musiał mieć cholernie dobre przebranie.

W końcu, po prawie godzinie czekania, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył Mroczny Pan.

Potter poczuł, jak pali go amulet, próbując ochronić przed ponownym utworzeniem się między nimi absolutnej więzi. Od ostatniego spotkania i… zabawy z Ronem tęsknota nie dokuczała mu aż tak bardzo, jednak teraz obudziła się z nową siłą. Ledwo się powstrzymał przed zerwaniem naszyjnika i odrzuceniem go, a najlepiej zniszczeniem, by nie mógł go izolować od bycia kompletnym.

— Oddychaj.

Popatrzył w czerwone tęczówki przyszłego męża, który wydawał się być zupełnie nieporuszony ich bliskością. Wyglądało na to, że więź działa w ten sposób tylko na niego. Albo Voldemort był lepszym aktorem niż myślał do tej pory.

— _Dobrze, panuj nad tym._

Harry zamrugał, gdy po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane w jego umyśle, a nie na głos. Poczuł, jakby coś przemieściło się w jego głowie i tęsknota ucichła. Rozpoznał obecność Toma i zmarszczył brwi. Czy mężczyzna celowo wszedł do jego umysłu, czy może amulety nie były w stanie powstrzymać kształtowania się tego pomostu, gdy byli tak blisko siebie? Miał już zapytać, co czarnoksiężnik o tym myśli, gdy ten odpowiedział, siadając obok niego na kanapie.

— Nie zrobiłem tego celowo. Obawiam się, że nawet z pomocą amuletów nie jesteśmy w stanie zachować całkowitej prywatności naszych myśli.

Harry przytaknął, skupiając się na swoich barierach umysłu. Może i jego oklumencja nie była wysokich lotów, jednak mogła mu pomóc, jeżeli będzie ją utrzymywał w najwyższej gotowości, jakby był atakowany. Gdy tylko wzmocnił bariery, obecność Voldemorta stała się słabsza, ale za to tęsknota znów ożyła, wyraźnie niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Po kilku chwilach walki poddał się, decydując na mniejsze zło. Wolał mieć Toma w głowie niż tę przeklętą tęsknotę, tak intensywną, że nie pozwalała mu logicznie myśleć. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyjął z niej poprawioną z pomocą Severusa umowę małżeńską. Voldemort przywołał z szuflady biurka swoją wersję i wymienili się. Już po pierwszych kilku akapitach Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. To, jak bardzo treść umowy Toma była podobna do jego, wywołało u niego ciarki. Mroczny Pan też szybko zauważył tę prawidłowość, bo po chwili jedynie przejrzał pozostałe strony, nie czytając ich dokładnie. Harry powrócił do pergaminów zapisanych wąskim pismem Voldemorta, zdeterminowany wyłapać wszystkie różnice. Co było dość trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet podobnie sformułowali swoje myśli. Gdy skończył czytać, Mroczny Pan patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie będziemy mieli problemów z dojściem do porozumienia — odezwał się w końcu. Umowy były praktycznie identyczne i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem Voldemort nie przedstawił swojej wersji Severusowi, gdy mistrz eliksirów gościł u niego. To było całkiem prawdopodobne i znacznie ułatwiło im zadanie. Pokazało również Harry'emu, jak bardzo Snape popiera jego ostatnie decyzje w sprawach wojny.

— Tak. Dobrze więc, że załatwiłem nam dzisiaj odpowiedniego urzędnika i świadków. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się i wezwał jednego z domowych skrzatów. — Przyprowadź Severusa i naszych gości.

Skrzat ukłonił się i zniknął bez słowa. Tom po chwili namysłu stuknął różdżką w umowę napisaną przez Harry'ego, by pismo zmieniło się w ładnie wykaligrafowane, po czym zniszczył swoją wersję. Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, czując, że właśnie skończył mu się czas na coś bardzo ważnego i wiedząc, że za chwilę zrobi decydujący krok, który całkowicie zmieni jego życie i przyszłość czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Prawie słyszał zegar odmierzający ostatnie sekundy i będąc ze sobą całkowicie szczerym, to nie mógł się doczekać.

Kilka minut później do gabinetu wkroczyli Severus, Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy oraz, ku jego zaskoczeniu, sam Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot. Ten ostatni wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć ze strachu.

— Harry, wierzę, że znasz naszych gości? — Voldemort stanął przy biurku i gestem wskazał, by chłopak podszedł do niego. Malfoyowie nie wydawali się być specjalnie zaskoczeni jego obecnością, jednak Knot wybałuszył oczy.

— H… Harry Potter? — Popatrzył od jednego do drugiego i na chwilę zapomniał o swoim strachu, gdy zorientował się, że pomiędzy dotychczasowymi wrogami nie było żadnych negatywnych emocji. Minister cały czas miętolił swój melonik, który nie stracił kształtu tylko dzięki specjalnym zaklęciom ochronnym.

— Miło pana widzieć, ministrze — przywitał go Harry. Zerknął też na Malfoyów, ale zdecydował, że skoro się do niego nie odezwali, to on też tego nie zrobi.

— Udało się nam namówić Korneliusza, by poświęcił swój cenny czas i nadzorował podpisanie przez nas umowy. — Uśmiech Voldemorta był tak drapieżny, że Knot pisnął, trzęsąc się niczym osika. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że nie będzie torturowany przez Mrocznego Pana. — Zacznijmy więc.

oOo

Albus krążył niespokojnie po swoim gabinecie niczym zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie działo się coś bardzo ważnego, co zdecyduje o losach całego świata, jednak było to całkowicie poza jego kontrolą. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny i na dodatek nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego. Wiedział, że parę godzin wcześniej Harry i Severus znów opuścili Hogwart, jednak był pewien, że mistrz eliksirów nie pozwoli, by jego podopiecznemu stała się krzywda. Jego chłopcy zbliżyli się do siebie tak bardzo, że gdyby nie wiedział o prawie obsesyjnej miłości Severusa do Lily, zacząłby się w ich nocnych spotkaniach doszukiwać czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaźni. Panna Granger poinformowała go o rozmowie, jaką przeprowadziła z Harrym w bibliotece i o jego poszukiwaniach związanych z niezamieszkałymi wyspami. Czyżby planował schronić się na którejś z nich z Severusem i dlatego znikali? Nagle w kominku pojawiła się głowa Moody'ego.

— Albusie, Knot zniknął.

Dumbledore podszedł szybko do kominka, skupiając całą uwagę na emerytowanym aurorze. Czy to właśnie dlatego był dziś tak niespokojny?

— Co się stało? Został porwany?

— Nie wiemy. Po spotkaniu z Shackleboltem miał udać się prosto do domu, ale kilka minut temu jego żona zafiukała z pytaniem, czy wciąż jest w biurze. Nikt nie wie, gdzie się podział. Po prostu wyparował. — Moody wyglądał na sfrustrowanego. — Ani śladu po świstoklikach, czy użyciu Fiuu. Nic.

Albus pogładził się po długiej brodzie, myśląc nad tym, co powinni teraz zrobić. Zniknięcie ministra wywoła panikę wśród czarodziei, ale też otworzy drzwi znacznie lepszym kandydatom na to stanowisko. Oczywiście zawsze istniało ryzyko, że wybrany zostanie kandydat popierający Toma, jednak jako głowa Wizengamotu zapobiegnie temu bez większych problemów. Z drugiej strony to zniknięcie mogło być wynikiem nieporozumienia i Korneliusz pojawi się za kilka godzin, twierdząc, że był u kogoś na późnej herbacie. Jednak mimo wszystko musieli podjąć jakieś kroki.

— Na razie poczekamy. Pozwolimy aurorom zająć się tym po cichu, ale będziemy trzymać rękę na pulsie, w razie gdyby pojawiły się jakieś nowe informacje. — Alastor przytaknął i jego głowa zniknęła z zielonych płomieni. Zaledwie kilka minut później przybyła do Dumbledore'a wiadomość od jednego z członków Wizengamotu o potrzebie zwołania natychmiastowego zebrania. Albus westchnął, patrząc na późną godzinę, i potarł zmęczone oczy. Przez ten ciągły niepokój nie zmruży oka, więc przynajmniej zrobi coś pożytecznego. Może przy okazji uda mu się przeforsować kilka potrzebnych mu ustaw.

oOo

Minister Korneliusz Knot po przeczytaniu umowy zgromadzonym, odłożył ją drżącymi dłońmi na biurko. Spocił się tak bardzo, że zostawił na pergaminie kilka wilgotnych śladów po palcach, co Harry zauważył z lekką odrazą.

— S… skoro obie strony z… zapoznały się z t… treścią umowy i… i… zgadzają się to… to proszę o złożenie p… podpisów. — Wszystko przebiegłoby znacznie sprawniej, gdyby Knot nie jąkał się ze strachu. Harry ledwo się powstrzymywał przed przeklęciem tego nieudacznika, ku rozbawieniu Voldemorta. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nie chciał dać mężczyźnie satysfakcji. Jeżeli Mroczny Pan mógł wytrzymać taką niekompetencję, to on tym bardziej. Minister podał Voldemortowi pięknie zdobione pióro i ten podpisał zamaszyście każdą ze stron, zarówno prawdziwym jak i przybranym imieniem. Następnie Harry wziął pióro i, czując ukłucie w dłoni, złożył na umowie krwiste podpisy. Świadkowie podpisali oddzielny dokument, a na końcu minister przybił na tym wszystkim swoją pieczęć. Harry poczuł uderzenie magii, gdy kontrakt stał się wiążący. — G… gotowe.

— Wspaniale. Przejdźmy teraz do tej ciekawszej części.

Harry przełknął. Umowa umową, jednak jeszcze nie byli prawdziwym małżeństwem. Z tego, co udało mu się dowiedzieć, czarodzieje mieli własny obrządek zaślubin. Zawierał błogosławieństwa, magiczne inkantacje, wymianę krwi, wypicie eliksiru i - oczywiście - noc poślubną, która sama w sobie była rytuałem. Przynajmniej tak robili szanujący tradycję czystokrwiści. Większość przyjęła bardziej modernistyczną wersję wyglądającą jak mugolski ślub marzeń z eliksirem na końcu i szaloną nocą pełną seksu. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, którą z wersji wybrał Voldemort. Nie miał też nic przeciwko. Był w końcu czarodziejem, a nie _mugolem_ .

Severus wlał eliksir do wyczarowanego przez Toma kielicha i postawił go na biurku obok umowy. Następnie wszyscy zajęli odpowiednie miejsca. Inkantacje i błogosławieństwa były po łacinie i chociaż Harry przez ostatni rok znacznie poprawił jej znajomość, to wciąż nie do końca ją rozumiał. Na końcu Knot podał im bogato zdobiony sztylet i wymienili krew przez nacięcie na prawych przedramionach. Gdy zgromadzeni zamilkli, Harry sięgnął po kielich i wypił połowę jego zawartości. Voldemort wypił resztę i rany na ich przedramionach zabliźniły się, tworząc złoty wzór.

— Lucjuszu, Narcyzo, odprowadźcie ministra.

— Tak, panie. — Malfoy ukłonił się, jego żona dygnęła z gracją i opuścili gabinet razem z popiskującym Knotem.

— _Zmodyfikują mu pamięć. Będzie przekonany, że udzielił dziś ślubu bliskim znajomym Malfoyów. _

Harry przytaknął. Teraz żałował, że nie poczęstował Knota klątwą, skoro ten i tak by tego nie pamiętał. Następnym razem nie przegapi takiej okazji.

— Severusie, pomóż Harry'emu się przygotować. Skrzaty naszykowały dla ciebie ten sam pokój co zwykle — dodał, podnosząc kilka zwojów pergaminów i siadając za biurkiem.

Snape przytaknął i razem z Potterem wyszedł z gabinetu. Chłopak wyglądał na lekko poirytowanego, ale też zmęczonego i podejrzewał, że zaśnie, zanim Mroczny Pan przyjdzie do ich wspólnej sypialni. Czuł się dość dziwnie w roli matki panny młodej, jednak w tych okolicznościach… Zaprowadził Harry'ego do komnat Voldemorta i przygotował mu aromatyczną kąpiel. Gdy tylko chłopak zniknął w łazience, zabrał się za rysowanie runicznego kręgu wokół łóżka. Pół godziny później Potter wciąż jeszcze nie pojawił się w sypialni, więc zapukał do drzwi.

— Zasnąłeś tam?

— Prawie — przyznał Harry i po chwili wyszedł, ziewając. — Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. — Ostrożnie przeszedł nad malowidłem i wśliznął się do wygodnego łóżka. Był na nogach od świtu, a teraz dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. Jego mózg był zmęczony i zdecydowanie odmawiał myślenia. Chciał tylko przyłożyć głowę do poduszki i zasnąć.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak jego podopieczny odpływa.

— Dobranoc, Harry. Pamiętaj, że o świcie wracamy do Hogwartu.

— Myhmm.

Snape opuścił komnaty Voldemorta. W drodze do swojej sypialni zaszedł do jego gabinetu, by poinformować, że runy są gotowe i udaje się na spoczynek. Mroczny Pan skinął mu głową znad raportów i listów. Sojusz z Potterem był bardzo ważny, jednak wojna wciąż trwała i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na spoczęcie na laurach. Niedostarczenie rozkazów na czas mogło przyczynić się do zaprzepaszczenia wielomiesięcznych starań i planów, dzięki którym już za kilka dni Lucjusz zostanie Drugim Ministrem. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat to stanowisko było puste, ponieważ żaden z ministrów nie chciał się dzielić władzą. Jednak Knot był teraz ich marionetką i zrobi wszystko, aby zachować życie i tytuł.

Pół godziny później przekazał korespondencję do wysłania i ruszył do swoich, czy może raczej ich, komnat. Harry oczywiście spał, ale rytuał nocy poślubnej mogli równie dobrze odprawić rano, gdy się wyśpią. Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się obok męża. Korzystając z jednej z technik oklumencji, pozbył się krążących mu po głowie myśli i zasnął. W końcu zwycięstwo naprawdę znalazło się na wyciągnięcie ręki.

oOo

Przed wielkim podium w atrium ministerstwa zgromadził się tłum czarodziejów i czarownic. Z prawej strony podium zgromadził się cały Wizengamot, a po lewej siedziały głowy najważniejszych departamentów. Pierwsze rzędy na widowni zajmowali reporterzy i fotografowie. Resztę stanowili pracownicy ministerstwa, a także zwykli czarodzieje, którzy skorzystali z otwartego zaproszenia umieszczonego w Proroku Codziennym. Dziś było wielkie wydarzenie w magicznej Brytanii. Po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat Minister Magii miał powołać Drugiego Ministra. Zostanie on zaprzysiężony przed Wizengamotem i czarodziejskim społeczeństwem. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani i pełni nadziei, że w końcu coś zmieni się na lepsze. Że dzięki pomocy dodatkowego ministra wojna zostanie zakończona i nie będą musieli dłużej żyć w strachu. Wśród tłumu krążyły spekulacje, kto zostanie Drugim Ministrem. Jedni obstawiali dowódcę aurorów, Shacklebolta, inni Bones. Niektórzy przebąkiwali o Dumbledorze, bo tylko ktoś naprawdę potężny i mądry mógł zająć tak ważne stanowisko. Sam Albus był bardzo zaniepokojony takim obrotem spraw, zwłaszcza że Korneliusz odmawiał podania nazwiska osoby, którą wybrał. To mógł być każdy i dyrektor obawiał się, że Knot w swojej naiwności mógł powołać śmierciożercę lub cichego poplecznika Mrocznego Pana. Po krótkiej ciszy Voldemort znów zaatakował, tym razem mugolskie miasteczko na północ od Londynu. Mieszkało tam kilka mieszanych małżeństw, niestety Zakonowi i aurorom nie udało się wszystkich uratować. Prawdę mówiąc Dumbledore był zaskoczony, że aż tylu czarodziei pojawiło się na dzisiejszym wystąpieniu. Biorąc pod uwagę w jakim strachu żyli, spodziewał się raczej, że zostaną w domu, gdzie czuli się bezpieczniej.

W końcu minister wszedł na podium i rozmowy przycichły. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Witam wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się wziąć udział w tej jakże doniosłej chwili — zagrzmiał magicznie wzmocniony głos Korneliusza. Mężczyzna wyglądał i mówił bardzo pewnie, ale uważne oko było w stanie dostrzec strużkę potu na czole oraz drgające od czasu do czasu dłonie, jakby chciały chwycić nieobecny melonik i zacząć go miętolić. Jego żona siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie i patrzyła na niego z dumą. Musiała zabrać mu kapelusz przed wystąpieniem, bo trzymała go na kolanach razem z torebką. — Ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły mnie do uczciwego przeanalizowania sytuacji i chociaż ciężko mi jest to przyznać nie tylko przed sobą, ale także ludźmi, którzy mnie wybrali i mi zaufali — głęboki oddech — nie jestem w stanie sam wyprowadzić nas na prostą. Dlatego też, dla naszego wspólnego dobra, postanowiłem, iż najwyższy czas powołać Drugiego Ministra, który będzie w stanie dzielić ze mną brzemię władzy. Wybrałem człowieka silnego i zaufanego. Wiem, że ma na celu dobro czarodziejskiej Brytanii i jego umiejętności przywódcze poprowadzą nas ku lepszemu jutru. — Odchrząknął i zawiesił głos, budując w słuchaczach napięcie. W takich chwilach można było zrozumieć, dlaczego pomimo sporych wad charakteru został wybrany na ministra. Potrafił być całkiem niezłym aktorem. — Powołuję na Drugiego Ministra Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya.

oOo

- Powołał _Malfoya_ ?

- I Wizengamot niczego nie zrobił! Przecież to śmierciożerca…

- Ale został ułaskawiony.

- Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu ma pieniądze.

- A widzieliście Draco?

Gdy rozmowy wokół niego zeszły na syna Lucjusza, wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie powędrował do stołu Ślizgonów. Blondyn patrzył na wszystkich z góry tak, jakby to on sam, a nie jego ojciec, został Drugim Ministrem. Gdyby zadarł nos ociupinkę wyżej, można by było zajrzeć mu do środka z miejsca, w którym siedział Potter. Raczej nie uśmiechał mu się taki widok przy posiłku. Reakcje uczniów na artykuł w Proroku były dość przewidywalne, tak samo jak poruszenie wśród niektórych nauczycieli. Dużo osób zerkało na niego, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. W końcu jego negatywne nastawienie do Malfoyów nie było żadną tajemnicą. Nawet jakiś czas temu otwarcie twierdził, że Lucjusz jest Śmierciożercą, a jego syn trenuje, by pójść w ślady ojca. Teraz jednak Harry siedział cicho i tylko obserwował. Gdy wyniosłe spojrzenie Draco napotkało jego i blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego ze złośliwą satysfakcją, chłopak prychnął i kręcąc głową powrócił do jedzenia. Ślizgon był tylko idiotą, pionkiem, który myślał, że może podskoczyć królowej, gdy znajduje się po drugiej stronie planszy. Harry zarumienił się lekko na myśl o byciu „królową". Noc poślubna, czy raczej poślubny poranek wciąż uparcie nie chciał opuścić jego myśli przez większość czasu, przez co młodzieniec stał się ofiarą permanentnych rumieńców, problemów z koncentracją i, oczywiście, plotek.

Kto by przypuszczał, że pierwszy raz może być tak… absorbującym doświadczeniem nawet parę dni po fakcie?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i ze smakiem dokończył jajecznicę. Nawet dokuczająca mu od roku tęsknota uspokoiła się po zawarciu małżeństwa. Tak jakby coś w nim w końcu się zaspokoiło tym, że z Voldemortem będą już na zawsze razem. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że się nie obudzi, gdy jego kontakty z małżonkiem będą dość ograniczone w najbliższym czasie.

Dumbledore'a nie było dziś na śniadaniu, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Z nowym Drugim Ministrem Wizengamot będzie miał teraz tak dużo pracy, że dyrektor będzie rzadkim gościem w Hogwarcie, powierzając rządzenie nim McGonagall. Czarownica czujnie obserwowała uczniów, często zatrzymując wzrok na Ślizgonach jakby bała się, że członkowie domu Slytherina zrobią coś podczas nieobecności potężnego Albusa. Być może paru z nich planowało wykorzystać obecną sytuację do wzmocnienia swojej pozycji, ale ich plany raczej nie miały niczego wspólnego z Voldemortem.

Jednak gdy już Lucjusz przeforsuje podstawowe ustawy i Harry zacznie brać aktywniejszy udział w przejmowaniu władzy… wtedy zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa.

oOo

_Czy nowe ustawy Drugiego Ministra uderzą w mugolaków?_

_Przez ostatni tydzień Lord Lucjusz Malfoy, nowo powołany na Drugiego Ministra, miał pełne ręce roboty spędzając długie godziny z Wizengamotem i forsując nowe ustawy i regulacje dotyczące nie tylko walki z Sami – Wiecie – Kim, ale również postępowań prawnych związanych z mugolakami i czarodziejami będącymi w codziennych kontaktach z mugolami. Nowe ustawy znacznie zaostrzyły dotychczasowe przepisy Statutu Tajemnicy i ich przeciwnicy twierdzą, że naruszyły wolności osobiste tych grup. Czy tak się stało? Drugi Minister przedstawia bardzo ważne argumenty przemawiające za koniecznością wprowadzenia zaostrzonych przepisów._

_- Wszyscy wiemy, że ataki Sami – Wiecie – Kogo i jego Śmierciożerców są skierowane głównie przeciwko mugolakom i innym czarodziejom i czarownicom, którzy są w związkach z mugolami. Mamy nadzieję, że znaczne zaostrzenie przepisów pokaże temu ugrupowaniu, że Ministerstwo chce naprawić sprawy tak, by zapewnić naszemu społeczeństwu jak największe bezpieczeństwo. Sami – Wiecie – Kto chce całkowitego odseparowania naszych światów i biorąc krok w tę stronę mamy nadzieję, że zechce zaniechać ataków terrorystycznych i zamiast tego załatwimy wszystko pokojowo. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że całkowita separacja nie jest możliwa ze względu na to, że nasz przemysł spożywczy jest praktycznie uzależniony od mugolskiego. Jednak jestem pewien, że podejmując odpowiednie i zdecydowane kroki będziemy w stanie rozwiązać wszystkie problemy. Nie chcemy przecież, by powtórzył się kryzys, który miał miejsce w czasie wojny z Grindelwaldem, która pokryła się z mugolską Drugą Wojną Światową._

_Dotarły jednak do nas plotki związane z ustawami dotyczącymi magicznych dzieci wychowywanych w mugolskim świecie. Mają być natychmiast zabierane z sierocińców do czarodziejskiego domu dziecka, którego budowa na jednej z posiadłości Malfoyów właśnie się kończy. To nasuwa pytanie, od jak dawna Drugi Minister to planował i wiedział, że będzie miał możliwość realizacji swoich zamiarów? Wszyscy oczywiście się zgadzamy z tym, że zapewnienie domu magicznym sierotom jest wspaniałe z jego strony, ale co z przepisami o kontrolach mugolskich rodzin i zabieraniu im dzieci, jeżeli pracownik ministerstwa stwierdzi, że jest to konieczne? Krążą również pogłoski o planach utworzenia magicznej szkoły podstawowej przeznaczonej dla mugolaków._

_- Magiczne dzieci często nie mają miłego życia w domu ze względu na swoją odmienność. Mugole nie są wspaniali i nieskazitelni, jak to lubią przedstawiać zakochani w nich naiwni czarodzieje. Są pełni wad i bardzo często nietolerancyjni. Często dochodzi u nich do przemocy w rodzinie i dzieci są jej ofiarami. Skoro możemy je przed tym uratować, to powinniśmy to zrobić, nie uważa pani?_

_A co na to opozycja? Uważają, że zakaz mieszkania w mugolskim świecie jest barbarzyństwem, tak samo jak zabieranie dzieci rodzicom. Są pewni, że prawo to będzie nadużywane i dzieci będą odbierane nawet, gdy przemocy w domu nie ma. Zwracają również uwagę na wysokie ceny magicznego gruntu i brak nowych mieszkań w naszym świecie. Straszą wizją bezdomności i bezrobocia. Minister Knot i Drugi Minister Malfoy wyśmiewają te lęki._

_- Część funduszy, która do tej pory była przeznaczana na gale ministerstwa i Wizengamotu została wykorzystana do budowy nowego osiedla i utworzenia nowych magicznych stref budowlanych. Domy i osiedla zostaną oddane pod koniec miesiąca, a ich budowa dała miejsce pracy wielu młodym czarodziejom i czarownicom na dorobku. Te zarzuty są niedorzeczne._

_Pomimo zapewnień o pragnieniu pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktu z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, biuro Aurorów przeprowadza zwiększoną rekrutację. Skąd na to wszystko pieniądze? Wiemy już, że zostały ucięte środki „rozrywkowe" ministerstwa, jednak to za mało, aby pokryć tak duże koszty. Odpowiedź Ministra Knota bardzo nas zaskoczyła._

_- Wprowadziliśmy nowy podatek, obowiązujący najbogatsze rody. Nazywamy to żartobliwie obowiązkowym datkiem charytatywnym. Muszę przyznać, że byłem dość zaskoczony, gdy jego propozycja spotkała się praktycznie z brakiem oporów ze strony staro magicznych rodów. _

_Jak widać nowe ustawy, chociaż dość kontrowersyjne, są jak najbardziej korzystne dla mugolaków oraz biedniejszych czystokrwistych. A jakie plany nasi Ministrowie mają na przyszłość? Drugi Minister zdradził, że przygotowywane są plany utworzenia ukrytej czarodziejskiej miejscowości na jednej z niezamieszkałych wysp. To właśnie tam ma się mieścić magiczna szkoła podstawowa, a nawet szpital, który odciąży Św. Mungo i da nowe miejsca pracy młodym Uzdrowicielom, których nie stać na otwarcie prywatnej praktyki._

Harry złożył gazetę i położył ją na stole obok swojego talerza. Wielka Sala wypełniona była podekscytowanymi rozmowami i ledwo powstrzymał się przed uśmiechnięciem. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i już jutro miało się odbyć jego pierwsze publiczne wystąpienie u boku obu Ministrów. Musiał pokazać swoje poparcie zanim Lucjusz zacznie wprowadzać jeszcze bardziej kontrowersyjne ustawy. Tylko czekał aż reporterzy zauważą, że od momentu powołania Malfoya nie odbył się ani jeden atak Śmierciożerców. Ludzie nawet nie zorientują się kiedy Voldemort przejmie całkowitą władzę poprzez Lucjusza. Dumbledore nie mógł tak za bardzo protestować przeciwko dotychczasowym uchwałom jeżeli nie chciał zostać posądzony o próby powstrzymywania postępu i pozytywnych reform naprawiających czarodziejski świat. A gdy spróbuje sprawiać trudności, gdy Malfoy zdobędzie poparcie samego Chłopca, Który Przeżył… Harry aż chciał, by staruszek to zrobił.

- Harry, a ty co o tym myślisz? Zabieranie dzieci rodzicom… to przecież okropne. – Hermiona znów siedziała obok niego, próbując zachowywać się tak, jakby wciąż byli przyjaciółmi. Po tym jak Ron został zabrany z Hogwartu wydawała się być trochę zagubiona, jednak po tym jak znów pogrążyła się w książkach zdała się odzyskać trochę rezonu. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Chronienie przed przemocą jest jak najbardziej wspaniałe, ale jestem pewna, że można to zrobić w inny sposób. Jakieś zaklęcia, które nie pozwolą uderzyć dziecka czy coś. W końcu mimo wszystko to jest rodzina.

- Ja tylko żałuję, że dopiero teraz znalazł się ktoś, kto zdecydował się zająć tym problemem. – Harry udał, że nie zauważył miny Hermiony oraz kilku siedzących obok osób. – W końcu ktoś zaczął zmieniać ten świat na lepsze.

- Popierasz _Malfoya_ ? – Granger prawie wysyczała do niego z niedowierzaniem. – On jest Śmierciożercą, Harry. To oczywiste, że wykorzysta jakoś te wszystkie nowe prawa, by pomóc w planach Sam – Wiesz – Kogo. Zanim się obejrzymy mugolaki będą zniewolone jak skrzaty domowe!

- Nie bądź śmieszna, Hermiono. – Potter wstał od stołu. – Jak na razie ustawy Malfoya są korzystne dla czarodziejskiego świata i musisz być naprawdę ślepa i uprzedzona jeżeli tego nie widzisz. – Nachylił się lekko do rozeźlonej dziewczyny. – Wiesz, że przez takie zacofane podejście rodzą się Mroczni Lordowie.

Opuścił Wielką Salę, zanim Hermiona zdążyła wyrazić swoje oburzenie. W Sali Wejściowej usłyszał za sobą kroki.

- Kto by się spodziewał, że święty Potter pewnego dnia uzna wyższość Malfoya. – Głos Draco dziwnie potoczył się po pustej sali. Harry popatrzył na Ślizgona, który praktycznie niczego sobą nie reprezentował ani do niczego jeszcze w życiu nie doszedł. Chłopak nie miał dla niego żadnej wartości, tak samo jak dla Voldemorta, pomijając bycie synem i dziedzicem Lucjusza. Blondyn musiał zauważyć jego spojrzenie, ponieważ obruszył się i skrzywił twarz w grymasie. Harry westchnął.

- Malfoy, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Twój ojciec jest inteligentnym i wpływowym czarodziejem, który do czegoś doszedł. Ty zaś jesteś tylko śmieciem ubranym w drogie ciuszki kupione za jego pieniądze i nie osiągnąłeś niczego, czym mógłbyś się chwalić. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał zawracać mi głowę i zajął się swoim własnym życiem. – Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i prawie się opluł, gdy wykrzyknął „Jak śmiesz!". Harry jedynie popatrzył na niego znudzony i odwrócił się, by udać do wieży Gryffondoru. Z chęcią nauczyłby blondyna szacunku, jednak nie był pewien czy Severus i Tom byliby tym zachwyceni. Chociaż z drugiej strony może nawet byliby wdzięczni, gdyby udało mu się wyleczyć młodego Malfoya z idiotyzmu. Może nawet Lucjusz by mu podziękował…

- Gdzie myślisz, że idziesz, Potter? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! – Draco posłał za Gryfonem klątwę, jednak ten po tylu miesiącach treningu z Severusem uniknął jej bez większego problemu. Zerknął na blondyna przez ramię, posyłając w jego stronę diaboliczny uśmieszek.

- Mam wystąpienie do przygotowania, ale nie martw się, obiecuję ci, że pobawię się z tobą przy najbliższej okazji, _Draco_ .

oOo

Następnego dnia rano Severus zabrał go prosto do gabinetu Lucjusza w Ministerstwie Magii. Voldemort już tam był, siedząc wygodnie na kanapie, podczas gdy Malfoy podpisywał się pod kolejnymi propozycjami uchwał. Konferencja prasowa miała odbyć się za niecałą godzinę, więc mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu aby się do niej przygotować i powiadomić Pottera o wszelkich możliwych zmianach, które z jakiegoś powodu mogły nastąpić od ich ostatniego spotkania. Lucjusz wstał i skłonił się lekko, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu.

- Witaj, lordzie Potterze. – Malfoy patrzył na niego, wyraźnie próbując ocenić. Harry skinął w jego stronę głową i podszedł do Voldemorta, usilnie starając się nie zarumienić. Obecność mężczyzny w jego głowie stała się znacznie wyraźniejsza, chociaż amulet nie palił w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu. Czerwone oczy Toma zaiskrzyły rozbawieniem, gdy usłyszał myśli chłopaka związane z ich „poślubnym porankiem".

- Dzień dobry. – Kątem oka Harry zobaczył, że Malfoy znów usiadł i zajął się swoimi pergaminami. Gryfon zajął miejsce przy swoim mężu, a Severus znalazł sobie najciemniejsze miejsce pod ścianą, by móc wszystko uważnie obserwować i nie rzucać się w oczy.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. – Voldemort lekko musnął palcami dłoń Pottera, tak by nikt tego nie zauważył. Chłopak wiedział, że przegrał walkę z rumieńcem. Tak nieznaczny kontakt, a wywołał w jego ciele ciarki dość przyjemnego rodzaju. I wspomnienia. Merlinie, prawie zatonął we wspomnieniu tych dłoni przesuwających się po jego ciele.

_Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie powtórzenia tego po wystąpieniu._

Potter otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, gdy lekko rozbawiony, ale też nęcący głos Voldemorta zabrzmiał w jego głowie. Przeklęte hormony utrudniające mu myślenie i robiące z niego jakiegoś durnia. Odchrząknął.

- Przeczytałem propozycje przyszłych ustaw, które mi przekazałeś poprzez Severusa – powiedział, starając się patrzeć na męża z oziębłością godną Malfoyów. Szkoda, że nie potrafił równie szybko ochłodzić również swoich myśli, do których mężczyzna miał praktycznie nieograniczony dostęp. – Powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze zanim dziennikarze mnie zmolestują?

- Gdzie się podział twój optymizm? Ale tak, pojawiło się coś. – Tom sięgnął po kilka pergaminów leżących na stoliku obok jego strony kanapy. – Na ostatniej sesji Wizengamotu przeszła ustawa Dumbledore'a odnośnie równouprawnienia przez co będziemy niestety musieli nieco szybciej wprowadzić parę segregujących przepisów.

Harry wziął od niego pergaminy i zaczął czytać co tym razem wymyślił dyrektor. Staruszek wyraźnie starał się chronić mugolaków przed tym, co się obawiał, że wkrótce nastąpi. Trzy ustawy Voldemorta natomiast zabezpieczały luki, które później Dumbledore mógłby wykorzystać w swoich dalszych przepisach oraz stanowiły o formalnym utworzeniu nowej magicznej wioski. Cały pergamin poświęcony był wstępnym pracom, które będą musiały zostać wykonane przed rozpoczęciem budowy: całemu wachlarzowi zaklęć ochronnych i kamuflujących oraz podpięcia pod sieć magicznego transportu i komunikacji. Od groma pracy, zwłaszcza dla mistrzów zaklęć i projektantów. Harry zapoznał się z tym wszystkim sumiennie, zapamiętując tak wiele najważniejszych punktów jak potrafił i zastanawiając się w których miejscach swojego wystąpienia mógł te punkty wykorzystać.

Nagle kula na biurku Lucjusza zabłysła i wydobył się z niej miły, kobiecy głos.

- Panie Malfoy, Rahid Frak przysłał projekt nowego osiedla Luisa.

- Zajmę się nim po dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej. Teraz mi nie przeszkadzaj, Eleno.

- Dobrze, panie Malfoy.

Kula zgasła i Voldemort zapukał palcami o poręcz kanapy.

- Chcę, żeby Harry zobaczył te plany – powiedział i Lucjusz od razu po nie poszedł, nie chcąc wzywać do siebie sekretarki, gdy Voldemort i Potter byli w jego gabinecie. Z jakiegoś powodu plotki o gościach roznosiły się po Ministerstwie z prędkością światła, nie ważne ilu użyło się zaklęć powstrzymujących czarownicę przed gadaniem. Nie mógł też ciągle modyfikować jej wspomnień. Stracił już z tego powodu jedną sekretarkę, a należał do osób, które uczą się na błędach. Od tamtej pory stosował tego typu zaklęcia tylko w ostateczności. Może powinni w końcu na to stanowisko przyjąć kogoś z drugiego kręgu Śmierciożerców? Przypomniał sobie słodką Janette, tak różną od formalnej Eleny. Wielka szkoda, że musiała zniknąć, przyznał w myślach Malfoy, robiła wyśmienitą herbatę.

Wystąpienie jak zwykle ostatnio miało odbyć się w atrium Ministerstwa. Znów ustawiono krzesła i podwyższenie, chociaż tym razem nie było aż tak bogato przystrojone jak w dniu zaprzysiężenia Drugiego Ministra. Dziennikarze i fotoreporterzy rozmawiali podekscytowani. Lucjusz i Korneliusz zajmowali honorowe miejsca, a tuż za nimi było kilka innych, chociaż już nie tak ważnych urzędników. Harry stał z boku, na razie ukryty przed spojrzeniami zgromadzonych dzięki cieniu za kolumną. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że Severus znacznie lepiej się z nim zlewał. Najpierw głos zabrał Knot, otwierając całą tę konferencję. Dalszy udział Ministra był znikomy, większość zgromadzonych zupełnie zapomniała o jego obecności, gdy Lucjusz zaczął swoją przemowę i odpowiadanie na pytania. W końcu nadszedł czas na Harry'ego.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że jak do tej pory lord Harry Potter trzymał się z dala od politycznej sceny. Jednak teraz, wobec wprowadzanych zmian, zdecydował się zabrać głos i zgodził się wziąć dziś udział w naszej konferencji.

Słowa Malfoya poruszyły zgromadzonych. Część zaczęła rozglądać się z ciekawością, zastanawiając się skąd sławny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nagle wyskoczy, część zaczęła obrzucać Drugiego Ministra kolejnymi pytaniami. Fotoreporterzy przygotowywali swoje aparaty do całej serii zdjęć. Harry postarał się przybrać jak najbardziej przyjemny wyraz twarzy i wyszedł z cienia. Przez nagły wybuch fleszy o mało nie potknął się na schodkach.

- Lordzie Potter.

- Drugi Ministrze Malfoy.

Skinęli sobie formalnie głowami, na razie nie pokazując uściskami dłoni czy innymi poufałościami swojego stanowiska. Harry oparł się o mównicę i uśmiechnął lekko do gapiących się na niego czarownic i czarodziejów.

- Dzień dobry państwu. Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie, nazywam się Harry Potter. Jak już Drugi Minister Malfoy powiedział, uważam, że przyszła pora na to, abym zajął i przedstawił swoje stanowisko odnoście zmian, jakie od jego powołania zaczęły następować w naszym społeczeństwie. – Wziął głębszy oddech, z rozbawieniem zauważając, że zgromadzeni ludzie nachylili się w jego stronę, jakby nie chcieli uronić ani jednego słowa, które wypływało z jego ust. Ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że był jakimś wspaniałym mówcą jak Lucjusz lub Voldemort, a nie nastolatkiem, który miał ochotę zobaczyć jak wyglądałaby Skeeter z tym swoim samopiszącym piórem wsadzonym w tylną część ciała. Razem z tą przeklętą różową torebką. – Nie jestem pewien jak powszechną wiedzą jest to, co stało się ze mną po śmierci moich rodziców, a obawiam się, że bez tego część osób może nie zrozumieć mojego stanowiska. Dyrektor Dumbledore zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie oddać mnie mugolskiej siostrze mamy. Zostawił mnie więc na progu jej domu. Zarówno ona, jak i jej mąż oraz później syn, nienawidzili magii, a przez to również mnie. Nie miałem więc zbyt szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. – Poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych i kilka krzyków niedowierzania wymieszanego z oburzeniem. – Gdyby obecnie wprowadzane przepisy istniały już wtedy, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Już po pierwszych dniach u wujostwa zostałbym im odebrany i spędził znacznie szczęśliwsze dzieciństwo w magicznym domu dziecka lub adoptowany przez jakąś miłą magiczną rodzinę. Dlatego w pełni popieram wszystko, co robi Drugi Minister Malfoy. Uważam, że dziecko powinno zostać zabrane rodzicom, jeżeli w domu dochodzi do przemocy, nie ważne czy jest fizyczna, czy psychiczna. Powinno też się to robić, jeżeli dochodzi do zaniedbania. Ponieważ byłem wychowany w mugolskim świecie, nie wiedziałem niczego o magicznym do czasu aż Hagrid przyniósł mój list do Hogwartu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jestem czarodziejem. Dlatego utworzenie magicznej szkoły podstawowej dla mugolaków i wychowanych w mugolskim świecie jest według mnie genialnym pomysłem, który jak najszybciej powinien wejść w życie. – Przerwa. Dziennikarze nabrali powietrza w płuca, by zacząć wykrzykiwać pytania, jednak znów przemówił zanim to się im udało. - Dziś rano widziałem plany nowego magicznego osiedla i muszę przyznać, że jestem nim zachwycony. Nie tylko będzie to nowe, tanie miejsce do zamieszkania, ale również miejsca pracy w osiedlowych sklepikach. Widziałem nawet, że kilku właścicieli z Pokątnej już zaklepało tam sobie miejsca, widząc okazję na nowy rynek zbytu. W końcu jeżeli zamieszkają tam czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy do tej pory mieszkali w mugolskim świecie i przez to robili tam większość swoich zakupów, teraz złoto zarabiane u nas nie rozpłynie się wśród mugoli tylko powróci do naszego obiegu. Wierzę również, że taka reforma naszego świata jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem konfliktu z Lordem Voldemortem. Nie było żadnego ataku od początku wprowadzania zmian i sądzę, że to musi być jakimś znakiem, nie uważacie?

Zgromadzeni zaczęli przytakiwać między sobą.

- Teraz, gdy już przedstawiłem wam swoje zdanie, jestem pewien, że macie pytania, które rozjaśnią wiele kwestii, które mogłem w moim pierwszym wystąpieniu przeoczyć. Ponieważ żadne z nas nie chce się nabawić migreny, a jednoczesne krzyczenie może spowodować nieporozumienia, proponuję wprowadzić pewien porządek. Każdy, kto chce zadać pytanie, proszę by podniósł dłoń i zabrał głos, gdy zostanie o to poproszony. Obiecuję państwu, że każdy będzie miał szansę zadać kilka pytań. Mamy dużo czasu.

Kolejny łagodny uśmiech i dłonie wystrzeliły do góry. Harry z wielką starannością unikał wywołania Skeeter tak długo, jak to było możliwe i by jego starania nie zostały przez nikogo zauważone. Wywoływanie niezadowolenia i frustracji na jej twarzy było najzabawniejszą częścią całej konferencji.

- Wspaniale ci poszło – przyznał Voldemort, gdy zostali sam na sam w gabinecie Lucjusza. Malfoy zniknął mówiąc coś o Bones, a Severus, jak zwykle, rozpłynął się w mroku i zapewne czekał nieopodal drzwi gabinetu aż małżonkowie skończą swoje małe tete - a - tete. – Wszyscy praktycznie jedli ci z ręki.

- Wydajesz się być tym zaskoczony. Czyżbyś zapomniał, że jestem cholernym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Ich _Wybawcą_ ? – Harry nie potrafił pozbyć się sarkazmu ze swojego głosu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno praktycznie cała prasa czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii wyśmiewała go albo pisała o nim niestworzone historie miłosne. Gdy w końcu poczuli zagrożenie na swojej własnej skórze, nagle znów stał się ich Gwiazdą Nadziei. Wzdrygnął się na to przezwisko, którym ostatnio obdarzyła go Czarownica, o czym oczywiście musiało go poinformować parę osób.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego z diabolicznym błyskiem w czerwonych tęczówkach i zanim zdołał się obejrzeć już był w ramionach mężczyzny. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy i Harry czuł jak stres publicznego wystąpienia opuszcza go. Za to policzki z każdą chwilą zdawały się robić coraz bardziej gorące.

- _Mógłbym cię wziąć tutaj, na biurku Lucjusza…_ – Wyszeptał mu w głowie głos Voldemorta i Potter poczuł jak zabiło mu mocniej serce. Nie z powodu jakichś górnolotnych uczuć. Nigdy nie czuł do czarnoksiężnika niczego więcej niż tęsknota i zwyczajne fizyczne pożądanie. Jednak ekscytacja na myśl o seksie na biurku zniknęła, gdy dotarło do niego do kogo dokładnie to biurko należało. I chociaż bardzo, bardzo chciał znów poczuć to wszystko, czego doświadczył w czasie „poślubnego poranku", to jednak sama myśl o tym, że _Malfoy_ siedział przy tym meblu wywołała w nim ciarki bardzo nieprzyjemnego rodzaju. Skrzywił się. Może i lubił poznęcać się nad kimś od czasu do czasu, ale na pewno nie był masochistą. Voldemort musnął wargami jego usta i odsunął się lekko, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego reakcją. – _Jesteś pewien? To może być okazja jedyna w życiu._

Harry prychnął.

- _Daj spokój. Jeżeli kiedyś najdzie mnie na coś takiego ochota, jestem pewien, że bez problemu uda ci się na jakiś czas wygonić Malfoya z jego własnego gabinetu._

- Też prawda. I myślę, że udzielenie niewielkiej lekcji młodemu Malfoyowi wyjdzie mu tylko na zdrowie – dodał. Harry po raz kolejny przeklął w myślach ich połączenie. Dlaczego nie mógł ot tak po prostu czytać w myślach Voldemorta? Nawet jak się bardzo starał, to słyszał jedynie ciche mruczenie i niezrozumiałe szepty. To było okropnie frustrujące.

oOo

Jakaś malutka Puchonka podbiegła do Harry'ego po obiedzie i trochę nieśmiało poinformowała o tym, że profesor Dumbledore chciał go widzieć w swoim gabinecie i, że obecne hasło to Nadziane Żelki. Dziewczynka odbiegła zanim zdążył jej podziękować za dostarczenie wiadomości. Spodziewał się wezwania na dywanik po dzisiejszym wystąpieniu i prawdę mówiąc był zaskoczony, że staruszek poczekał z tym do końca obiadu. Ciekawiło go, czy przy rozmowie będą obecni jacyś członkowie Zakonu. Może Hermiona i McGonagall? Chociaż z drugiej strony dyrektor mógłby chcieć załatwić to prywatnie, tak, by w razie czego nie było świadków zastosowania Legilimencji lub przemyconego veritaserum. Jednak, czy gdyby świadkami byli zaufani członkowie Zakonu, to zrobiłoby to jakąś różnicę?

Wziął oddech i oczyścił umysł z tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli. Podjął takie, a nie inne decyzje i był gotów zmierzyć się z ich konsekwencjami. Poza tym Dumbledore wciąż wierzył, że nie było siły na niebie i ziemi, która sprawiłaby, że jego Złoty Chłopiec stanąłby po stronie Voldemorta. Nie ważne jak bardzo się zmienił.

- Nadziane Żelki.

Chimera odskoczyła, ukazując przejście i ruchome schody. Może będą mogli zainstalować takie również w jego szkole dla mugolaków?

oOo

-Ach, Harry. Usiądź proszę.

Dumbledore jak zwykle siedział za swoim biurkiem otoczony pergaminami. Niektóre z nich wyglądały na dość stare i podniszczone, więc Harry wywnioskował z tego, że najwyraźniej staruszek był w środku poszukiwania jakichś informacji. Niestety nie był w stanie zrozumieć niczego, co było napisane na tych, których zawartość był w stanie dostrzec.

- Widzę, że jest pan bardzo zajęty, dyrektorze – powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy Dumbledore uzna swoje poszukiwania za wystarczająco mało istotne, by się nimi chociaż trochę podzielić. Staruszek westchnął, wyraźnie zmęczony.

- Myślę, że w tych czasach wszyscy jesteśmy. – Splótł pomarszczone dłonie na zapisanych pergaminach i z jakąś dziwną intensywnością zaczął się wpatrywać w siedzącego przed nim młodszego czarodzieja. – Muszę przyznać, że twoje wystąpienie w ministerstwie było niezwykle udane.

- Dziękuję. – Harry skinął głową. – Bardzo mi zależało na tym, by dobrze wypaść.

- Tak… - Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę, jakby odtwarzając w głowie odległe wspomnienie. Po tym znów popatrzył na młodego mężczyznę, tym razem nieco ostrzej. – Rozumiem jakie masz ku temu podstawy, Harry, jednak nie wydaje mi się, by udzielenie poparcia Lucjuszowi było dobrym pomysłem. Wiesz przecież o tym, że Malfoyowie popierają Toma i przez to wszystko, co robią, jest zawsze z myślą o korzyści dla niego.

- Dyrektorze, magiczne społeczeństwo potrzebuje zmian, a skoro nikt poza Malfoyem nawet nie próbuje niczego zrobić, by je wprowadzić, w tej chwili nie widzę nikogo innego komu mógłbym pomóc swoją idiotyczną sławą. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Proszę się nie krępować i poprosić o wsparcie, jeżeli również pan będzie potrzebował mnie do przepchnięcia jakiejś dobrej ustawy.

Dumbledore wyprostował się w swoim krześle i Harry był pewien, że gdyby nie długie lata opanowania, staruszek widocznie by się zjeżył. Jeszcze nigdy chłopak nie był aż tak bezpośredni w krytykowaniu politycznych osiągnięć dyrektora, który przecież cały czas próbował wprowadzić nowe ustawy, jednak Malfoy i jego poplecznicy stali mu na drodze. Gdy Dumbledore popatrzył na niego oceniająco, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie posunął się trochę za daleko. W końcu nie chcieli, by dyrektor dowiedział się o tym, kogo tak naprawdę popierał. Chociaż z drugiej strony staruszek mógł tak zareagować na samą myśl o tym, że miałby poprosić o polityczne wsparcie jakiegoś gówniarza, nie ważne kim by dzieciak nie był.

- Wolałbym, żebyś zajął się nauką i zbliżającymi egzaminami, a nie zabawą w politykę, Harry. Wciąż jeszcze jesteś uczniem i nie powinieneś zawracać sobie głowy takimi sprawami – powiedział i chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed prychnięciem. – Widzisz w tym coś zabawnego?

- I to jak, dyrektorze. – Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się z niespotykaną u niego normalnie dozą złośliwości. Przynajmniej Dumbledore nie widział jej już od wielu miesięcy i myślał, że Severusowi udało się zapanować nad tą częścią chłopaka. Chyba jednak będzie musiał podjąć nieco bardziej zdecydowane kroki aby przywrócić Złotego Chłopca do porządku. – Jeszcze nie tak dawno sam nalegałeś, bym stał się członkiem twojego Zakonu, a teraz twierdzisz, że powinienem skupić się na szkole i trzymać od całej reszty z daleka? Profesorze, dlaczego im dłużej rozmawiamy, tym większe mam wrażenie, że uważa mnie pan za idiotę?

- Harry, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jesteś głupi. – Dumbledore miał czelność wyglądać na urażonego. – Jesteś bardzo bystrym _młodym_ człowiekiem, który ma przed sobą całe życie na zbieranie doświadczenia…

Harry mu przerwał. Miał naprawdę już serdecznie dość tej rozmowy i postanowił ją jak najszybciej zakończyć. Wstał i popatrzył na staruszka twardo.

- Jestem Lordem i głową rodu Potterów. Branie czynnego udziału w życiu politycznym i ekonomicznym czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii należy do moich obowiązków i mam zamiar wywiązywać się z nich nie ważne czy się to panu podoba czy nie. – Przy ostatnich słowach uniósł głos, więc wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. – Mam lekcje do odrobienia, listy do wysłania i wystąpienia do przygotowania. Już nawet nie wspomnę o całej tej robocie z finansami. Jeżeli to już wszystko, to żegnam.

oOo

Przez kolejne dni Harry był zbyt zajęty papierkową robotą, by przejmować się panoszącym się po całym zamku Malfoyem oraz dziwnym napięciem u niektórych profesorów i uczniów. Chciał wziąć udział w oficjalnym otwarciu budowy miasteczka, które w przyszłości miało należeć do mugolaków, a przez to znajdować się pod jego bezpośrednią jurysdykcją, więc starał się, by wszystko zostało na czas dopięte na ostatni guzik. Po jego wystąpieniu Severus nie był już tak często wykorzystywany do przekazywania informacji i przez nawał pracy nie miał zbyt często okazji do spotkania z mężczyzną. Jednak obiecywał sobie, że po otwarciu znów zacznie mu pomagać w warzeniu eliksirów. Cienie pod oczami Snape'a stawały się z każdym dniem coraz większe.

- Potter, na słówko.

Harry narzucił torbę na ramię i podszedł do biurka Severusa, podczas gdy reszta uczniów szybko opuszczała klasę. Malfoy zamarudził przez chwilę, patrząc na ich dwójkę z podejrzliwością, ale w końcu, po znaczącym spojrzeniu profesora, również poszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Severus rzucił kilka zaklęć zapewniających prywatność, po czym zwrócił się do czekającego młodzieńca.

- Mam dla ciebie wstępne projekty szkoły. Sugeruję, żebyś zaczął pracować nad regulaminami oraz jej strukturą. – Severus wyjął z szaty dwie koperty, o których Harry wiedział, że były wypełnione zmniejszonymi plikami pergaminów. – W drugiej kopercie są ustawy, nad którymi Wizengamot będzie pracował w przyszłym tygodniu. Lucjusz chce, żebyś skorzystał ze swojego miejsca w Izbie Lordów i wziął czynny udział w obradach. Oczywiście Mroczny Pan to popiera.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed jęknięciem. Jeszcze więcej papierkowej roboty. Właśnie dlatego do tej pory omijał politykę szerokim łukiem i zamierzał do tego powrócić po tym jak już przejmą władzę. Tak, nie będzie mógł już być takim ignorantem jak wcześniej, jednak postanowił, że zajmie się swoją społecznością dla mugolaków, a całą resztę powierzy tym, którzy lubili bawić się w te klocki.

- Nie jęcz. Sam rok temu narzekałeś, że nikt ciebie nie chce słuchać, więc teraz korzystaj i utwierdzaj swoją pozycję, gdy w końcu dopuścili cię do głosu. – Pomimo dość ostrych słów w oczach Severusa widać było sadystyczny rodzaj rozbawienia.

- Wiem o tym, ale godzenie tego wszystkiego z obowiązkami w szkole jest straszne. – Harry przysunął krzesło do biurka profesora i usiadł na nim niedbale. – Dumbledore nie zawraca za bardzo głowy? – zapytał, patrząc znacząco na cienie pod jego oczami. Severus pokręcił głową.

- Nie bardziej niż zwykle. Jednak po ostatniej rozmowie z tobą stał się znacznie bardziej podejrzliwy i boję się, że zrobi coś drastycznego, jeżeli sprawisz, że poczuje się zbyt zagrożony.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wziął koperty z biurka. Otworzył tę z uchwałami i po powiększeniu zawartości, zaczął je przeglądać.

- Nie chcesz, bym brał udział w posiedzeniu nad tymi ustawami? – Parę z nich rzeczywiście mogło wywołać u Dumbledore'a bardzo złą reakcję. Ostatnio Harry miał szczęście, ponieważ mimo wszystko dyrektor wciąż w niego wierzył i przepisy były naprawdę niewinne. Jednak teraz sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Specjalnie niska stawka czynszowa dla mieszkańców nowego miasta na wyspie, którymi mogli zostać jedynie mugolaki. Normy o pierwszeństwie zatrudniania mugolaków w tymże mieście. Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się być cudowną okazją dla mugolaków, po przeczytaniu szczegółów wyraźnie było widać powiązania z wcześniejszymi ustawami i pogłębienie segregacji. Dumbledore musiałby być ślepy i głupi, by to przegapić i by pomyśleć, że Harry nie jest świadomy tego, co te ustawy za sobą niosą.

- Nie chcę, byś się niepotrzebnie narażał. – Severus nachylił się, opierając przedramiona na blacie biurka i splatając dłonie. Patrzył na swojego podopiecznego bardzo poważnie i z tak wielkim naciskiem, jakby miał nadzieję, że już sam ciężar spojrzenia wystarczy do wbicia przesłania do jego głowy. Harry przytaknął, rozumiejąc jego niepokój.

- Nie będę się wychylał, ale przy takich ustawach mogę nie mieć wyboru. Do przepchnięcia niektórych z nich przez mur frakcji popierającej Dumbledore'a moje głośne wygłoszenie opinii może być nieuniknione. – Schował z powrotem zmniejszone pergaminy do koperty i włożył ją do kieszeni. – Oczywiście będę próbował robić to tak, by nie wzburzać podejrzeń, ale nie mam ani wystarczającego talentu ani praktyki, by naprawdę się udało. Już nic nie mówiąc o tym całym stresie…

- Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz dla niego jakieś ujście. – Severus na chwilę uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Harry pomyślał o młodym Malfoyu, który praktycznie prosił o jego uwagę. Jednak po chwili znów obaj spoważnieli. – Po prostu uważaj na siebie. Wiem, że nie jesteś bezbronny i jestem tu, by w razie czego pomóc, ale naprawdę nie chcemy zmierzyć się zbyt szybko ze zdesperowanym Dumbledore'm.

- Rozumiem. – Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu sygnalizującego, że zaraz zaczną się następne zajęcia. Harry wstał i poprawił torbę na ramieniu. – Udasz się ze mną do Ministerstwa?

Severus przytaknął.

- Oczywiście. Wciąż masz tylko szesnaście lat i nie wolno ci opuszczać terenu szkoły bez opiekuna.

oOo

W Ministerstwie istniała specjalna sala obrad przeznaczona na posiedzenia Wizengamotu. Można było odpowiednio dopasować w niej ilość miejsc w zależności od tego, czy w obradach brały udział obydwie Izby, czy tylko Lordów lub Obywateli. Severus dość długo tłumaczył mu złożoność tego systemu i Harry ledwo rozumiał dlaczego czasami spotykały się obie Izby, a czasami tylko Lordowie z przedstawicielami Obywateli, jednak ze względu na to, że przez większość czasu nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, postanowił się tym zbytnio nie przejmować i zająć samymi ustawami. Takimi sprawami technicznymi niech lepiej zajmą się ci, którzy kochają politykę, np. Malfoy.

Po raz pierwszy brał udział w obradach i przez chwilę gapił się na miejsce z wyrzeźbionym herbem Potterów, które przez prawie siedemnaście lat tylko zbierało kurz, dosłownie. Westchnął poirytowany i machnięciem różdżki wyczyścił drewniane krzesło, po czym usiadł na nim odkrywając, że nie tylko wyglądało na niewygodne, ale również takie było. Rozejrzał się po sali wypełnionej bogato ubranymi Lordami i Paniami, chociaż mężczyzn było znacznie więcej. Lucjusz, który zajmował miejsce praktycznie z drugiej strony sali, w swoim gabinecie poinformował go, że w obradach weźmie udział Izba Lordów z reprezentantami Izby Obywateli. Tłumaczył dlaczego, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty czytaniem dodatkowych dwóch ustaw, które mu pokazał w ostatniej chwili, by zwracać na niego jakąś uwagę.

Harry patrzył na niemalże zupełnie obce twarze. Rozpoznawał tych, którzy często pojawiali się w gazetach lub mieli bardzo podobne do siebie dzieci w Hogwarcie, jednak w tej chwili jedynymi znanymi mu osobami byli Lucjusz i Knot. Dumbledore'a i części jego frakcji wciąż nie było. Podejrzewał, że mieli jakieś spotkanie na temat taktyki w dzisiejszych obradach i głosowaniu. Na razie atmosfera była dość rozluźniona. Część Lordów i reprezentantów przeglądała pergaminy z propozycjami ustaw, inni udzielali się towarzysko, a paru nawet siedziało i wpatrywało się znudzonym wzrokiem w pięknie zdobiony sufit.

Kilka minut później grupka weszła przez otwarte rzeźbione drzwi, by zająć swoje miejsca, a chwilę po nich do sali wkroczył sam Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore. Oczy staruszka prawie od razu powędrowały do tradycyjnego miejsca Potterów, jednak nie wydawał się być zbyt zaskoczony tym, że było zajęte przez Harry'ego. Dumbledore usiadł na krześle na podwyższeniu i machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi, ich trzaśnięciem przywołując wszystkich do porządku.

- Otwieram obrady Izby Lordów z reprezentantami Izby Obywateli. Harmonogram obrad jest następujący…

Harry odhaczał sobie wszystkie punkty, które przeczytał Dumbledore, na liście od Lucjusza. Po tym miało odbyć się czytanie ustawy, dyskusja na jej temat, a po niej głosowanie. I taka procedura obowiązywała każdą z ustaw, które zostały zgłoszone, a których od grupy Lucjusza było dwanaście, a od Dumbledore'a czternaście. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko odbędzie się w miarę sprawnie i skończą to wszystko jeszcze dzisiaj. Była dopiero dziewiąta rano, więc mieli przed sobą cały dzień.

* * *

><p>Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadł Wam do gustu. Niewielki fragment został usunięty ze względu na regulamin ffneta odnośnie treści dla dorosłych. ;)<p> 


End file.
